Roomie's
by the juice is loose
Summary: For years Takuto has lied to his roomates, pretending to be gay so that he could have a place to live. But all this changes when he meets his roomates cousin, falling head over heals for her. What feats will they be faced with? Warning rated T /M
1. The Beginning of a Revolution

_A/N; Okay so this is my brand new messed up idea for Fullmoon! It's only my second story and this idea has been rolling around in my head for quite some time, it was all just a matter of me putting it into words…anyways I know this anime/manga isn't the most popular but I would really appreciate some reviews of feedback just so I know if I should continue this crazy weird idea or not and to see if you guys like it…but anyways this sotry will be told from Takuto's point of view unless I change it for a chapter which I may or may not do! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Oh yes and just because my mind goes to the gutter sometimes later in this chapter there will be some M rated scenes but I will warn you before hand…if it even gets that far._

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura! Except for the few that are mine._

Chapter 1: The beginning of a Revolution

It was all just a normal day, well that's how I remember it. I had just taken my morning shower when I heard bickering coming from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, 'they' were fighting again.

You see I don't live in a 'normal' type of house I guess you can say. I live with four…well I think it's going to turn into, three, other men. They're all pretty cool and we have a lot in common…except for one thing, they're all gay. Except for me. I know it sounds crazy and one might wonder why I wouldn't just move out. Which I have tried on many occasions, but whenever I find a place I can't afford the rent or I don't like the people. So I just decided in the end to stick with where I am.

The place I'm at now is pretty nice. It has five bedrooms, three upstairs where Trent, Erik, and Sky are. One on the main floor where Tai's is, and the basement where mine is. I guess it's kind of like a 'Frat' house except were all done school.

Anyways the house, although having so many occupants, isn't that big so rent is cheap and I can easily pay for my own necessities and still have some spare change to go to bars and stuff.

So that's pretty much how life is for me. It all sounds normal…of course then we get back to the fact that all my roomies are gay accept for me and they think I'm gay as well… the reason behind this is because at this house there is only one thing that is not allowed and that is well straight men and girls. It's not that straight men or girls can't step in the house, they just can't live here and have a normal relationship. For years I have had to hide relationships and pay men to come home with me to have nothing happen so that the others wouldn't become 'suspicious' of me.

It may sound bad from an outside view, but I guess it's the exact same as a homophobe; they don't want anything to do with gay people. So I guess the best description would be to say my roommates are 'heterophobes…'.

But back to now, the only reason I think the house is going to become smaller is because lately Sky and Tai have been fooling around. But lately things have been a little rocky, and they have been bickering and well pretty much been at each others throats.

Much to my she grin, I got caught in one of the fights one time. Like literally I was in the middle, they were throwing shit at each other and I got pegged in the back with a plate. I was pretty pissed at that point but stopped when Erik came in and stopped it all.

But we all think that the break will be bad and that if one of them has to leave it will be Tai, because he hasn't been around that long. I was the last person to join about a year ago before Tai moved in.

Sighing heavily I walked down the stairs to see Sky with a blender in his hand and Tai with a spoon. I would have laughed if I wasn't so afraid of them chucking one of the objects at my head.

"Morning," was the only thing that left my lips as I walked over to the pantry grabbing a bowl along with some cereal.

"Good morning Takuto," Sky said in a cheery voice compared to the one I had heard earlier. I heard Tai grunt and I knew why. We all knew why. The one and only thing that completely bothers me about living in this house is that Sky, the small purple headed fireball, has a whooping crush on me. I have no idea why, I mean personally I don't think I have that much sex appeal. But he apparently has been trying to come onto me for months which bothers Tai. Hence leading up to the fighting and tension between them.

"You know what Sky!" I walked over to the fridge listening to the two bicker. "The only reason I stayed here for so long was because of you! I thought we had something special but you always have your mind and heart on something or 'someone' else!" he screamed.

"Well then maybe you should pack up and get your ass out of here!" he retreated. Grabbing the milk out of the fridge I poured it into the bowl of cereal pretending not to get too engrossed with the fight, although I knew a lot of it had to do with me.

"Maybe I will then you can be happy by yourself!" Tai roared, and that was when I felt it the small yet very lethal, spoon left Tai's hand and hit me square in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head. "What the hell was that for?" I asked furiously turning around to see Tai's face turn pale.

"Oh Takuto…I wasn't aiming for…"

"I don't give a fuck what or who you were aiming for! How old are you seven?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sky put the blender down ashamedly. "You two need to grow up," I muttered grabbing my food heading downstairs to my room. The only downside of having the basement was that the bathroom did not have a shower so I had to truck all the way upstairs to take one.

"Stupid gays…" I muttered rubbing my bruised head. The basement was mostly my domain. It was just one largish room with a sofa, a small television, a desk and chair, a small book case, my guitar and my bed. Thankfully they had installed a door at the top of the stairs so I could have my own privacy.

I sat with a huff at my desk leaning back in my chair. It had been month's since I had been with a girl and even that was nothing too serious. After a while I decided to just give up on relationships for a while and focus on my music. For a long time I have been an aspiring musician and have had small gigs at night playing in nightclubs. My main objective is to move out of this house when I become famous and make enough money to support myself financially. Then I can start my life in trying to find a relationship.

After eating my cereal I went to lie in my bed for a bit. I must have dozed off while watching some TV show about a group of crazy Italian people who all lived in a house and worked at a T-shirt store. Because when I woke I heard the scrapping of furniture against the floor and soft chattering. Rubbing my eyes I rose from my bed running up the stairs two at a time.

"Well I want to get out of here as soon as possible." I had opened the door to see Tai moving one of his chairs into the main area from his bedroom.

"Moving out?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes," he replied gruffly.

"Turns out him and Sky got in a fight this morning." One of my other roommates Trent said. Out of all my roommates Trent was my favorite because he was always so understanding of things, and although I never brought it up I was pretty sure he knew my secret.

"I know, I was in the middle of it," I mumbled recalling my injury.

"Yeah well you were the start of it," Tai grunted. "And anyways I got someone to help me…" I thought I almost heard a hint of evil in his voice. It was like he had formulated a plan to piss us all off. And after a bit of speculating there was only one thing I knew that could annoy Sky and that would be to bring a-

"Tai?" A high pitch voice came from the front door.

"Come on in!" Tai hollered. Both me and Trent froze when the person came from around the corner.

If I wasn't so good at keeping my composure my mouth would have hit the ground. My heart skipped a few beats as I saw the angel slowly walk over to Tai. I swallowed the large lump in my throat running my hand nervously through my short black hair. I saw her swipe her long auburn hair back behind her shoulders as her large mahogany eyes looked to him then us. I felt my palms get sweaty when a small smile traced her lips.

"Takuto and Trent this is my cousin Mitsuki," he said with mockery. He knew that bringing a girl to the house would piss Sky off. For some reason out of all of us he had some weird thing against girls and hated them.

"Hi," she smiled again making my heart flip.

"Hi," Trent replied.

"Yeah um hi," I replied, wanting to slap myself. That was the best I could do? Her eyes seemed to linger on me for a minute then escaped back to her cousin.

"So what can I help with?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"Ah, hm can you carry this?" he asked pushing a heavy looking box towards her.

"Sure!" she smiled. Oh my god! That was one of the cutest replies I have ever seen in my life…although I didn't really look for how cute people's replies were…gah what the heck is wrong with me!

While mentally berating my self, Mitsuki was trying to lift the box while Tai ignored her stuffing more things in boxes and bags.

"Here let me help you," I was brought from my thoughts when I saw Trent grab the box for her.

"Oh thank you!" she smiled, wrapping some loose strands of hair behind her ears. 'Damn why didn't I think of that?' I thought.

As Trent took the box out of the house it was just me and her standing across from one another while we waited for Tai to hand us another thing to carry. My heart was beating erratically in my heart and I saw her bite her lip. My eyes caught hers once but I quickly looked away trying to distract myself with something. Why was I acting like this? Was it just because I haven't been with a girl in so long the build of sexual tension was really high in my body?

"What is this!" My head snapped to the staircase across the hall where Sky currently stood. "Who is that?" he said with disgust pointing to the girl across from me.

Immediately I gritted me teeth wanting to defend her but stopped when Tai walked out of the room with another box. "Do not talk to my cousin like that!" Tai growled handing Mitsuki the box. He quickly paced over to him and I scratched the back of my head…here we go again.

"Um!" I heard a little voice squeak and turned to see Mitsuki almost falling over from the heavy box.

"Oh shit! Here," I called grabbing the box from her.

"Thank you," she smiled. Again my heart skipped a beat. The box was pushed against my chest and hers was as well. I didn't know if she thought I didn't have a hold of it or she was as frozen as I was.

"Hey you two!" We were both snapped out of our reverie when we saw Trent barge in through the front door. "You need to get over this and-" I drowned out the rest of the conversation having heard it a thousand times.

"Want to help me take this out?" I whispered, guessing that she wanted to get away from the bickering as well. She nodded her head hastily and we made our way through the front door. Once outside I took the box the rest of the way to the red pick up truck parked out front placing it in the open back.

"Sorry you had to see that," I said scratching the back of my head looking down the road.

"Oh, ah no it's fine. I know my cousin can get a little hot headed sometimes." I looked to her and saw she was biting her lip again, as if she were having an eternal battle.

"You know you should stop that or else you might bite your lip right off," I chuckled leaning against the truck.

"It's a bad habit…" she mumbled.

"Mm," I replied with a nod. "Those darn habits…" I have no idea why I said that.

"So how long have you known Tai?" she asked.

"Uh, like six months?"

"You sound unsure," she giggled.

"Well I just forgot to mark it off on my calendar of how long I've known a person, so that if someone asks me I can tell them the exact time and date…" I joked, earning another giggle from her.

"How bout you?" I asked before really thinking over my question.

"My cousin?" I hear her asked with amusement. "Well lets see," she sighed as if she were some old man. "It all seems so far back, must be like six maybe eight days now?" she smiled playing along with the game.

"Oh ha ha," I said, pushing my hands in my pockets.

"So you're Takuto…right?" she asked. Tai hadn't really given the best introduction so I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was Trent.

"Yeah," I said wondering why she looked disappointed by the fact.

"What?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" She smiled. "We should get back to the house to make sure my cousin didn't kill that other guy!" she said hastily.

"Right," I said disappointed my time with her was being cut short.

Once back in the house we saw that Tai was completely packed and just had a bag left which was slung over his shoulder. He looked to me and Mitsuki then let out a large huff.

"Well I hope you are happy with how this all went down…" he muttered heading for the door. "Common Mitsuki." If my hands weren't in my pocket I might of accidentally reached out for her.

"Oh okay…um by Trent…Takuto," she looked to me with a smile then turned to leave. As soon as I heard the front door close I let out a sigh leaning back against the closest wall.

"Long day," I heard Trent say quietly.

"Huh, oh yeah…" I said.

"You know I think you should talk to Sky, he has some serious feelings for you and I would hate to see him get hurt because you're not actually…I mean because you're not looking for a serious relationship right now."

"Yeah…I will later, I have to go practice a little first though… for tonight I mean," I said trying to think of any way of getting out from talking to him. To be honest I just wanted some alone time to think about…her.

I sighed, this was going to change all of my plans and possibly make me a homeless man. But right now I didn't care…all I could think of was her.

_A/N: was it weird, funny, confusing? Please let me know if I should continue…or burn away with this idea…lemme know!_


	2. So what?

_A/N: Two reviews! Thank you to nekoTaku-chan, and Kimmiko T! I really apreciate it and because of you here is chapter two of my weird idea! Hope you enjoy it! _

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura! Except for the few that are mine._

Chapter 2: So what?

I let out a sigh of relief as I ran out of the house with my guitar slung over my shoulder, to my blue motorcycle. I had managed to go the entire day without having 'that talk' with Sky. I knew it was the wrong thing to do but honestly, how were you supposed to tell a man you weren't interested in him cause you were straight? Well I guess there was a really easy way to do that but I couldn't let him know I was straight, and I sure as hell was not telling him I was already in a relationship because I'm sure he would want to meet him…

Shaking those thoughts from my head I pulled on my helmet jumping on my bike. It was probably the only practical thing I wore while driving because I was sure the black t shirt and blue jeans would not protect me so well if I went flying off the machine.

"Takuto!"

'Oh fuck,' I thought killing the engine then looking over my shoulder.

"We need to talk," Sky called walking straight up to me. I just looked up at him not bothering to get off my bike.

"Yeah?" I said watching him cautiously through my helmet. I thought it was best to keep it on…just because I knew Sky was known for throwing himself at guys he liked and I would rather die before I kissed another man.

"So um, Tai moved out today," he said awkwardly tracing the pavement with his foot.

"I'm aware of that," I said. God he was irritating, I just wanted to leave and get lost in my music.

"So um, I uh, I was wondering if…"

Oh no what was this leading to! I had to say something or my secret would be found out very soon. "Um I really have to go Sky, I'm sorry. Maybe you could tell Trent, he might be able to help your situation a little better," I knew that didn't make any sense as to what he was about to stay but I wasn't going to stick around and hear it.

Quickly I revved my engine as he said something else then waved him the peace sign with my hand as I drove off. I knew I was going to get shit later from Trent about it and it was really wrong to play around with someone's heart like that but I would have probably done the same thing if it was a girl. I wasn't even sure if his feelings were real or if he was just pretending to like me as a cover. In any event I didn't really care because I had someone else on my mind.

"You're late," the manger grumbled as I walked in through the back doors.

"Sorry boss," I replied to the old man. Or gorilla might be a better was to describe the old brute. "You're on in five," he grumbled.

I just quietly chuckled to myself bringing my guitar from its case. The only reason I took the old mans abuse was because so many music scouts and talents came to this bar, I would be an idiot to quite. One day I would make it big then I could get my own place to live and live with Mitsuki- I mean a girl that I meet.

I walked onto the small stage sitting on a chair which was positioned in the middle of the stage under a spot light with a microphone. "Hey welcome to The Metropolitan, my names Takuto and I'll be providing you guys with some music tonight, so sit back and enjoy." Whenever I played I never really paid much attention to the crowd. I just played the music from my heart hoping it would reach there's. Instead of just playing for others to hear, because that was what I was supposed to do.

I slowly strummed my guitar fixing my fingers over the frets. I heard a few girls scream out but ignored them, right now it was just me and my music. So what if I couldn't get a girl and have a normal relationship because of the fact my roommates wouldn't allow it. So what if I just met the most drop dead gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life this morning? So what if she was the cousin of one of my ex roommates who had a fling with another one? So what if I wanted to get to know more then just the body of my roommates cousin. So what if I wanted to know what made her laugh, made her cry…if she liked music. Gah! So what! Focus on the song!

Why can't I find you,

Why can't it be,

This clouded vision of mine,

Will never see,

This feeling that I have,

This heart that I can't tame,

Will always dream for you,

And all that I could do.

Closing my eyes I tried to get lost in the lyrics, it shouldn't matter it never should, hell I didn't even know where she lived or even if she already had a boyfriend. I didn't even know what type of guy she liked? What if she liked those super sweat guys who never swore…fuck I wouldn't stand a chance!

You're always on my mind,

Like the words of a song,

Stuck in my heart,

Like that feeling I can't start,

I don't know who you are,

I don't know what to do,

The only thing I want,

Is to have you in my arms.

Damn, I wrote that this afternoon thinking of her. This wasn't normal, to have such a feeling for someone I had only had a few words with…to be writing a song about her was something else. But once I started playing a few of my other songs, the rest of the night sailed by in a breeze.

"Great job tonight." Karl, the old brute, smiled patting me on the back.

"Thanks," I said grabbing a water taking a swig.

"So there have been a lot of requests for you to play and I think we should talk about full time."

"Really!" my heart picked up. Lately I had just been playing a few hours every couple days, but full time! That would help in getting me noticed for sure.

"So you're good to do it then?" he asked with a grin.

"For sure!" I would have hugged the man if I didn't dislike him so much.

"Why don't you stick around for a bit, have some drinks?" he asked. "I'm sure some of the ladies would like to meet you." Again that cheeky grin was pulling at the edges of his mouth.

"Yeah I can do that."

"Oh that's right and I have one more request of you Takuto."

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly not liking the way his entire expression had changed.

"You know I have a daughter right?" he asked, looking at me from head to toe for a moment.

"Ah yes?" I said, what was with the self examination.

"And how old are you?" he asked, didn't he now? It was on my résumé.

"Twenty three," I answered no wanting to piss him off and have him take back everything he had said about my new gig.

"Well you see, she needs to find an heir to our family business. And well you, you strapping young man, is exactly what she needs in her life.

There was always a down side to everything in my life. "Sir I don't think that's fair to set her up with someone she doesn't love yet alone even know."

"Oh you silly boy," he smiled making me grit my teeth. What did he just call me? "You see I asked her to come watch you play a few times and see what she thought, and well she thinks you're quite a man."

Isn't it weird to have a conversation like that with your daughter?

"Uh," I didn't even know what to say.

"So why don't you go out and I'll introduce you to her!" he beamed pushing me out into the open area where all the occupants of the bar were.

How was I supposed to take this man seriously? What if he just gave me this extra gig because he wanted me to know his daughter better and not because of my music?

"Here come sit and I'll go get her." Before I could even respond he was gone.

"Great," I muttered sitting down at a bar stool.

"Here she is!" the old man sung. I spun around on my chair locking eyes with a pretty purple headed girl with blue eyes.

"Hi," I smiled reaching out my hand. "I'm Takuto Kira," if I wanted to keep this half hearted gig I had to be polite.

"Hi," she smiled. "Madoka Wakamatsu." Her hands were really soft and warm but she seemed to be holding my hand a little longer then necessary so I took it back.

"Why don't you two kids get cozy while I take care of some things in the back!" Karl smiled stealing away.

"So Takuto I heard your music, you know I love singing too," she smiled sitting beside me."

"Really?" I asked sort of interested, maybe she could distract me from Mitsuki? Hell it would never have worked out between us anyways. I mean Tai is her cousin, Tai hates me, and if the guys ever found out I was straight…then I was homeless. But with Madoka, I might get a better chance at a record deal. And even if I ended up being kicked out of the house I'm sure Karl would help me out in renting place.

But looking at her now I didn't feel anything, I mean it's not like I should cause I just met her but then why did I with Mitsuki? I could see Madoka's mouth moving but I couldn't perceive a word she was saying. She did some weird thing with her hand then flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked pleased at my expression and I watched as her tongue traced her upper lip…was she trying to seduce me?

"Um no thank you," I heard a new voice squeak. Wow Madoka was so boring I was zoning into others conversations…only that voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Awe common cutey I know you need a big man to look after you," a gruff voice replied clearly ignoring her request.

"No thank you," she replied harsher.

"Takuto? Takuto!" I was brought back to my own conversation seeing the annoyed purple headed girl waving her hand in my face.

"Oh um?"

"Were you listening?" she asked annoyed. How could I when she was so boring?

"Ah…" should I lie?

"No don't touch me!" my head swung around and my heart stopped. It was her!

"Madoka please excuse me I have to go take care of something, I would-love- to talk with you again…" I said through gritted teeth. I had to say the lie so I wouldn't piss the boss off. I saw her lips set in a thin line, but she nodded.

'Great, where'd they go?' I thought, frantically looking around the small bar. Damn she was gone, but the man was too! I saw the front door slowly closing. 'Mitsuki!'

I ran for the exit ignoring the weird stares I got from others. When I felt the brisk air hit my face I looked up then down the street, there were no signs of them. If I would have just left Madoka quicker then I could have saved Mitsuki.

"No-mm!" I heard a muffled scream from a nearby alleyway. Bingo!

'Hold on Mitsuki!' I thought running towards her scream. I hadn't even barred myself before hand for what I should have known I would see. A creepy looking dude with long greasy blonde hair had Mitsuki pinned against the wall with her hands in the air and…oh shit what a distraction, her shirt and bra were pushed up to her chin and he had his hand down her pants.

A raging fire was slowly building in my stomach, how dare he violate her! "Mm!" she screeched against his hand. Her eyes seemed to be looking anywhere for escape until they settled on me. At first I saw dread in her eyes, then fear, but then…hope?

I placed my finger over my lips for her to be quiet as I snuck up behind the man. I hadn't even thought of a plan, but I couldn't bare seeing him touch her anymore. I quickly walked up behind him then gently tapped his shoulder. "Ehem, excuse me?" I said politely.

"Huh, what?" the man slightly turned giving me the perfect angle at his face.

"Sick pervs like you don't deserve to live," I growled grabbing the collar of his shirt snapping back my fist only to slam it back into his jaw. I only saw red as I watched the man fall back, at this point I didn't even care if he was dead.

"Ah!" The girl cried falling to her knees with her face in her hands.

"M-Mitsuki…" I said unsure if she even remembered me. I mean it was only this morning that we met.

"Takuto!" She screamed throwing herself in my arms. Wait she remembered my name!

"Sh, It's alright." I said softly hoping to calm her erratic crying. Damn that sick bastard, I was going to report his ass so fast! I felt my cheeks heat up when she leaned back, I couldn't help but look down at her exposed chest which she quickly looked down at as well.

"Ah pervert!" she screamed knocking me backwards as she pulled her shirt back down.

"Ah I wasn't looking!" I lied covering my eyes to calm her down. I couldn't help it if I was a man!

"I'm leaving!"

"Wait!" I called grabbing her wrist. "Did you come here by yourself?" What am I saying? Of course she did she was almost raped! Someone would have saved her if she wasn't alone.

"Y-yes," she looked away from me biting her lip. "So what?"

"So what?" I asked incredulously. "So what, is that it is really dangerous around here at night, especially for cute girls like you!" I blurted feeling my own anger flare. Wait was that blush I saw on her cheeks at calling her cute?

"I can look after myself!" she huffed trying to pull back on my hold. This of course only made me tighten my grip, I wasn't letting her run so quickly!

"Well why would you come to a place like this by yourself? And a bar non the less," what was she trying to do?

"I was…I…you wouldn't understand!" She cried pulling back form me some more.

"Try me," I said unfazed by her words.

"It's because I heard of The Metropolitan, and I heard there was an amazing singer who played on Tuesday nights," she mumbled. Was she talking about…me? Why was my heart reacting so crazily to this?

"Okay sure, but then why did you come alone?" I pushed, watching her facial expression change from sad to almost angry.

"Because! I live with my grandmother, and now Tai and they both hate music! But I love it, I want to become a singer one day but they won't let me!" She screamed.

"Whoa girl, no need to yell I'm right here," I said rubbing my ear with my free hand. She most certainly had a set of lungs on her.

"Well…I mean I know where you're coming from when you say you love music-"

"I do," she interrupted me. "I love the way the music fills the room, I love the way people can feel so connected to you're song as well as your heart when they are listening, I love to sing." I watched the girl in awe. The way she spoke so passionately absolutely captivated me. It hurt to see that someone with such a song dream was being denied it because their family prohibited it.

"Well then I'll help you," I said sitting back against the alley wall as well as letting go of her wrist trusting her not to run.

"Really- oh but I can't, Tai hates you and I," she stopped for a moment.

"I already knew Tai hated me but that doesn't really affect the music. I'm guessing by the fact that you snuck out you could do it again."

"I can, but only at night…"

"Hm." This might be tricky because of my new job offer, but I'm sure I could make it work. "Well then I guess well just have to work at night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how bout we try to write a song together and I can help you with your singing. Then when you're ready you can sing with me one night." Just the way her expression changed from depressed to full of joy made me smile.

"You mean it!" she beamed leaning toward me.

"Of course dummy, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she sung throwing her arms around my neck. 'No thank you' I thought loving the way her small warm body pressed against mine.

I smiled wrapping my arms around her. "Anytime shorty," and again I had another reason to love music.

_A/N: if you got this far then you successfully finished the chapter! Please review and let me now what you think!_


	3. My Dirty Little Secret

_A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter three, thank you to __**myinuyashafan, Kimmiko T. and Mexgirlmindy, **__for the reviews I always appreciate them and they keep me motivated to write! _

_So I started thinking about my story, and just before you start reading I would like to make one very important announcement which is I do not in anyway mean to offend anyone if I- well Takuto- uses slang against gay people, it is not meant to be offensive. I myself am not gay and am not anti gay. And neither is Takuto, he just has a bad mouth but he in no way has any problem with them…if that makes sense. _

_But anywayss I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please please, lemme know what you think ie. Review so I keep writing and know that people actually like this crazy idea! Oh yeah and I decided to write this story from both Mitsuki and Takuto's POV._

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura! Except for the few that are mine._

Chapter 3: My dirty little secret

I yawned jumping off my bike when I got home. It was almost four in the morning and I hadn't even had anything to eat since lunch. Although this schedule messed with my sleeping and eating habits I wouldn't trade it for anything.

At least everyone was asleep when I walked through the door; the only plus side of working at crazy hours. Flipping on some lights I walked to the fridge looking to see if there was anything eligible to eat. To my luck there was some chicken and rice from a few nights ago, it would be just enough I decided. Dishing some out onto a plate I threw it in the microwave, leaning against the counter waiting.

My mind was in a million places but it always seemed to land one thing in the end; the little brunette girl with glowing auburn eyes. The way she cried in my arms made her seem so fragile, like she needed a protector. Why the hell wouldn't Tai and her grandmother let her sing, making her deny her dream for so long almost seemed like a crime against humanity to me! Maybe I could be her knight in shining armor and save the day- ha ha what a lame thought, I could never be anyone's knight!

"Damn," I said aloud. Why couldn't I take my mind off her? I wanted so badly to get to know her, to just skip to the next night so I could talk to her.

"Something on your mind?"

"Gah!" I screamed jumping from the counter. "Eric what are you doing up so late!" I asked holding my heart to make sure it was still there and hadn't jump from my chest.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. I just nodded trying to get my heart rate back to normal. Eric just walked over to one of the chairs at the dinning table wrapping his hands together placing them on the table. His brown hair fell into his green eyes as he continued to stare at his hands, I knew something too was on his mind. I sighed annoyed, why did everyone come to me when they had a problem?

"What's up?" I asked pulling my food from the microwave. He looked up to me as I took a seat across from him.

"Well, I…there's someone I like," he said looking up at me. My heart stopped. Fuck if it was me he liked then I was moving out immediately, one guy was enough.

"Really?" but then I remembered, this was Eric's house, so what he said goes.

"Yes, but he, he never notices me and I'm too scared to ask him out!"

"Well what's the worst that could happen? Well I mean other then rejection…" I said, wow rejection would suck- what if Mitsuki rejected me! Wait I wasn't going to ask her out…was I? 'Shut up!' I told myself, trying to pay attention to Eric.

"That is the worst thing Takuto! But I was thinking if I had…reinforcements then I might be able to ask him out…" he said with a slight smile biting his lower lip.

"Re-in-force-ments?" I said skeptically, shoving some chicken in my mouth.

"Yeah, um Takuto, would you maybe be able to…come with me?"

"What could I possibly do to help?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Well he has a friend and um maybe we could go on a…like a double date?" Good thing I swallowed my food before he spoke or else I would have spat it out.

"Um, Eric I…"

"Don't say you can't because I know you're single and you don't like anyone right now!" If he only knew… there most certainly was someone I liked at the moment, I liked them more then I should.

"But I have work at night so…"

"Well maybe we could go at lunch! We work out at the same gym!" He said desperately holding his hands together as if begging would help. I sighed rolling my eyes, why did it have to be me that always got into this stuff?

"Well," I said looking around the kitchen as if it would give me some magical escape pod out of this whole scenario.

"Please, you wont even have to talk to the guy again, just this once so I wont be awkward and alone!"

"Fine," I replied. "But only this once," I said sternly.

"Yes, oh thank you thank you!" He sung jumping from the seat. I saw him running towards me wanting to hug but I shifted away.

"Whoa man save it for your date."

"Right!" he smiled turning on his heals running out of the room.

"Fuck what have I gotten myself into?" I whispered rising from my seat taking my now empty plate to the sink.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I snuck in through the back door when I got home. There was no way they could possibly know what was happening, right? I mean I told them I was going out with Eichi so there was no room for suspicion. Ah Eichi! I told him I would call him once I got to the club so he knew I was safe but as soon as I heard Takuto singing, as soon as I found out it was Takuto who was the amazing singer I had heard so much about…

Ah I had to get my head away from him! I mean first of all he was gay! Which was a major buzz kill I'm sure for a lot of girls including myself, and two from what I knew he stole my cousins boyfriend! He was supposed to be an enemy of me…then why was I planning to meet with him at night to work on my music?

"Urgh!" I moaned once I successfully got into my room, flopping on my bed. "Why did you have to be gay!" I moaned rolling onto my stomach. I mean I had nothing wrong with gay people; if you loved someone then you loved them. But when you were that talented, and that sweet and that…sexy, then being gay was just one of the worst things a person could be!

But it didn't matter to me anyways because I had Eichi, and he himself was perfection. I would just keep what happened tonight a secret. I mean almost being rapped then being saved by a different man was probably not a good story to tell your overprotective boyfriend. He would never let me go out by myself ever again. The only reason my grandmother approved so highly of him was because he always looked after me and came from a wealthy family so he could set up a good future for himself as well as me. Of course all of these future plans did not include my number one dream, which was to sing.

And that was where Takuto intervened, for the first time since my parents death someone opened my eyes and let me know that I still had a chance. That I could still somehow reach my dream, and he would help me!

"Takuto thank you," I smiled looking at my ceiling. I rolled over my bed to my bed side table reaching for my phone. I had to call Eichi before he worried too much and ended up calling the house, I knew it was late, but I also knew he wouldn't mind if I woke him. I picked up the phone dialing his number. It only rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?" Eichi answered worriedly.

"Hi!" I said cheerily sitting back against my pillow.

"Hey hun, how was the singer?"

"He was amazing!" I flaunted wanting to tell him everything.

"Oh yeah what was his name?"

"Tak- it was Takuto," I said a little more solemnly. I heard him gasp."The one who had the thing with Tai's boyfriend?" He gasped.

"Um yeah," I said. He knew what had happened. Well what we thought had happened. From what I knew Tai and Sky were dating, which was fine. But then one day when Tai was going home he saw Takuto and Sky kissing… And that was when the fight happened.

"Oh that's crazy," he sighed. I don't actually think he knew how to respond to that.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to talk to him. I left as soon as he was finished. He's really talented though."

"That's good. And it's good you didn't talk to him, Tai would flip."

"I know," I lied, I knew Tai could be a little violent and I wasn't very good at protecting myself from one of his anger outbreaks.

"Well as long as you're okay, I'm gonna go to sleep now and you should too kay?"

"Kay," I sighed. "Goodnight and I love you."

"Love you too," he replied. I waited until he hung up the phone, then lied on my back. I was going to have to lie to everyone, there was no way I was blowing Takuto off because then I would be blowing off my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"Do you really need me to come?" I whined as Eric drug me by the arm into the gym he worked out at. It was bad enough I had to actually wake up before twelve, but now I had to go out on a date with a man! Ah this was killing my ego, I knew this whole pretending to be gay thing would blow up in my face and put me in a fucked up situation.

"Yes, now quite your whining and stretch up, your posture is horrendous!" He scolded trying to push my shoulder's back. I grunted trying to move from his hard grasp. Why did it matter how I stood?

"Okay, okay but stop running people are gonna start looking!" The last thing I wanted was for people to see what we were doing. Eric wasn't even paying attention when something- or one caught his eyes.

"There he is!" Eric said getting all giddy. I looked across the gym to see a tall, very muscular man with jet black hair. I saw his almost black eyes look across the gym at Eric then roam over me. If I wasn't already freaking out I could have sworn I saw him check me out. If Eric wasn't so close I would have high tailed it out of this gym long ago.

"Common Takuto," Eric urged me giving a wink to the black haired man who was slowly getting closer to us as we walked towards him.

"Awe look his friend isn't there, well maybe you can just go by yourself," I said as if it were some atrocity.

"No, you haven't been with someone for months and you always seem on edge. You seriously need to get laid!"

"I what?" Oh hell no, I did need to get some, but not with a guy!

"Oh just be quiet and let me do the talking," he giggled waving to the man. I bit my lip secretly wishing a thunder cloud would magically appear above me and strike me down with a shot of lightening.

"Hi," Eric said in a high pitched tone once me made it to the black haired man who was lifting some very large weights.

While Eric started flirting I was going over plans in my head on how to get out of this. I was looking at the people working out in the gym when one very awkward situation rolled through my mind. What if this man wasn't gay? If I were in Eric's shoes I would feel like an idiot.

"Hi," the man smiled, putting his weights on the rack above his head sitting up. Oh fuck, he was gay. No red blooded male would look another up and down so noticeably like he did to Eric just now.

"I've seen you around here before," the man said in a low voice licking his lips. "But I don't think I've ever seen your cute friend before," his eyes slowly ran over my body seeming to linger on one certain area which was just below my stomach.

"O-oh yeah this is Takuto, and I'm Eric!" I looked to Eric, why was he so jumpy?

"I'm Seiji, and this is my friend Aki," he smiled gesturing to a smaller red haired man with brown eyes sitting beside him. He didn't look as interested in the conversation as Eric or Seiji, he even looked kind of angry.

"So I was wondering if you and um your friend wanted to go out for lunch with us?"

"On a date?" Seiji smiled. Wow these guys worked fast. I had asked Mitsuki out one million times in my mind, but to actually make it come out verbally seemed impossible to me.

"I would love that," Seiji smiled standing. Fuck he was tall, like two or three feet taller then me, and towered over top of Eric. "Why don't you let me and Aki go shower and change then we'll meet you out front?"

"Sounds good," Eric smiled turning on his heals.

"Oh my god Takuto I can't believe we just did that!" Eric burst once we got outside.

"Well I think it was more you then me," I smiled. Although this was completely out of my element, Eric was my roommate and friend, and to see him happy made me happy. "But I don't know if his friend looked very happy," I said recalling the dirty looks he had given me.

"Well I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation, all we can do is hope for the best!"

We ended up just going to some coffee shop where they sold sandwiches and salads. I myself wanted a burger but I didn't think this was my place to intercede.

"So what kind of stuff do you like?" I heard Seiji say.

"Ow!" I yelped when something hard kick my knee.

"What?" I growled rubbing my now sore knee.

"Takuto Seiji was talking to you," Eric said through barred teeth.

"Oh um, sorry what?" I said feeling like an idiot.

"Seiji wanted to know what kind of stuff you liked."

"Oh um, I like music and singing," I said, why did I have to be brought into this conversation.

"Really," he smiled placing his elbow on the table leaning on his hand.

"Yeah," I said looking the other way.

"What kind of music?"

"Um like rock and ah stuff like that," I replied trying to look anywhere but in his eyes.

"Ha I see, Eric your friend is pretty cute," he said in a soft voice. "He's so innocent and adorable."

"That's Takuto for ya," Eric said. I could hear disappointment in his voice and could tell this wasn't going how he planned. I sighed running my hand through my hair, if I could only tell the truth then I would not be in this situation.

"Um can you guys excuse me for a second," I said jumping to my feet. I needed a few minutes to myself and maybe if I left then Eric and Seiji could hit it off a little more. Eric gave me a thankful look and I nodded heading for the men's room.

Once I got away from the freak show, I walked to the sink leaning on my elbows. "Fuck-my-life," I mumbled wanting to fall in a black hole-forever.

Just think about tonight, think about singing, think about…Mitsuki. Ah that name, that girl…I couldn't believe just thinking about her had such an affect on me…

"Takuto?" I turned to see Seiji walk through the door.

"Yeah?" I said trying to stand up taller.

"Um so, how close are you and Eric?"

"I don't know, close I guess. But in a friend way," I said trying to sound bored. What was he trying to get at?

"Oh so I can tell he likes me, but um I uh…I like guys well um like you, and you know um I wouldn't want to break your guys' friendship up if I were to do something like this…" It all happened so fast and if I wasn't so damn fatigued from the night before I would have been able to react faster.

Before I knew it he had grabbed my wrists pinning me against the closest wall with his body. "Takuto I normally don't do this but your just so damn fine and the fact that you are actually gay turns me on so much! I mean when I first saw you I thought you were straight, but then you and Eric asked me and Aki out and I just couldn't contain these feelings."

"Of lust!" My voice came out strangled. Now I know how Mitsuki felt, I could only guess what would happen next. I felt his hot breath attack my neck as his gross wet tongue trailed a line across my throat and Adams apple.

"Mm you taste so good," he moaned. "Please tell me you're a fucking bottom." I almost threw up on him. I was definitely not a fucking bottom!

"Hell no!" I couldn't help my reaction, he was going in for a kiss and there was no way I would let it happen. I brought back my fist just far enough to create enough force to snap it into his face.

"Ah! What the hell are you doing!" Seiji cried jumping back.

"Getting you the fuck away from me! I am not ga- I mean I am not going to betray my friend like that so you can go find some other guy to fuck because I am not going to let it happen!"

Booking it out of the bathroom I ran to the table grabbing Eric's hand. "We have to go!" I said rushed.

"What why?" Eric complained.

"It doesn't matter lets go, now!" He didn't argue with me, I was fuming and he could tell.

When we got in the car Eric seemed to be awkwardly quiet. Which was very out of character for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my anger had long diminished.

"Well…oh Takuto I feel like such an idiot! Aki and Seiji are dating so there was no way anything could have happened!" I almost choked on the air if that were possible. That bastard!

"O-oh, well you know there will always be other men, I mean I got a bad vibe off that guy anyways. I think you could do much better."

"Thanks Takuto, you always seem to know what to say. Heck if Sky didn't like you so much I think I would want to try something with you," he said embarrassed looking out the window.

"Trust me Eric, you don't want anything to do with me," I warned. I was definitely not something he wanted.

"Oh," he moaned.

"What?" I smiled looking over to him.

"Don't do that whole mysterious I have a secret, bad boy thing! It'll just make me want you more!" he whined while I let out an awkward chuckle.

"I don't have a secret…" I lied. "And besides you could do much better then me!" Eric only laughed as we made our drive home.

* * *

><p>When I finally escaped out of the house towards work I couldn't believe my luck. Although I had a shitty eventful morning I had still somehow managed to avoid Sky. I could finally just get lost in my songs then get to see my angel- I mean Mitsuki and go over music with her!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I had once again escaped out of my house to the night club Takuto sang at. He told me last night that if I met him after he sung then we could work on my music. I had happily agreed, although I would be out late and have to sneak out a lot I didn't mind too much because it was for the music.

I was vibrating with excitement as I chose a table near the back of the club hoping to not catch any attention. I had to study how Takuto sang on stage so I could learn for when I sang. It was only a matter of time before I could stretch my vocal chords and let the rest of the world hear my voice.

My heart almost stopped when Takuto walked onto the stage with a smile looking out into the audience. Nothing could do him any justice, he was so perfect. I smiled as I watched my dirty little secret strum his guitar readying himself for his first song.

_A/N: Finished! Sorry for the long wait but I tried to make this chapter extra long so hope that makes up for it! Oh yeah and if anyone ever gets confused with my writing then just let me know and I can explain it next chapter! I write it so it all makes sense to me but if someone needs further explanation then I would be happy to let ya know!_


	4. From the heart

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the giant wait! But exams are almost over so I will be able to update more often. So thanks to __**Kimmiko T. and Mexgirlmindy **__for the reviews! And __**Mexgirlmindy **__asked what a bottom was, so ummm okay how do I do this umm, okay got it! …puts on glasses like a kindergarten teacher who was just asked a an awkward question by her student and says; 'Wait till you're older then ask again,' waits ten years then asks again and finds out the answer is…okay so umm when two ah guys love each other they have sex and um one has to be the girl and that person is called the bottom because they are the receiver, while the um giver is called the top and when you think giver he's the um man in the situation…so um hope that made sense… :D _

_Oh yeah and when words appear __**like this**_ _they are song lyrics, just an fyi,_

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura! Except for the few that are mine. And I do not own any of the songs in this chapter! Anyways enjoy!_

Chapter four: From the Heart

"So Takuto, I heard you ran out on Madoka the other day…" My boss said walking up to me after the show. Oh shit, forgot about that. I looked around the room trying to think of a reasonable reply…there was only one thing that came to my mind.

"Um I'm really sorry Karl but I'm," I gritted my teeth, this was really going to hurt. "I'm gay," the words were out before I could stop them or try to think of another excuse. I saw his mouth drop, and his eyes widened until it looked like they would burst from their sockets.

"O-oh Takuto I ah…I'm sorry. I had no idea you always seemed so…" he stopped for a moment looking at the ground.

"Um yeah…sorry."

"N-no," he took a step away from me. "I'll ah see you tomorrow," and with that he was gone. I just stood there awkwardly looking across the room. Out of all the excuses I could have made to not date his daughter that had to be it…

"Takuto!" a soft voice sung.

"Mitsuki," I smiled turning to see the little brunette run up to me. "You made it."

"Yeah, I watched the show! You did really good!" she beamed. God she was cute. "So where should we go to work on our music?" she smiled.

"Well I have a friend I used to do some gigs with, he lives with his fiancé not too far from here."

"Okay, how are we going to get there?" she asked.

"I have a bike, I have another helmet that you could borrow."

"A bicycle?" I could see she was trying to figure out how we were both going to ride a bike in her mind, I just laughed shaking my head.

"No dummy, I have a motorcycle. I'm not three I can ride a big boy bike." I laughed even harder when she blushed and bit her lip at my comment.

"Takuto are you sure this is safe?" Mitsuki asked holding my chest when I sped up.

"Haven't died yet!" I replied over my shoulder, hearing her gasp and tighten her grip on me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't purposely going a little over the speed limit so she'd hold me tighter. It was like twelve at night on a Wednesday, so the streets were pretty dead and there were no cops so far.

"Ah!" She squeaked when I revved the engine earning another squeeze from her. When we finally arrived I parked just out side of my friends place only to notice she still had a death grip on my chest.

"Um-hey shorty, the ride stopped," I chuckled feeling her move from my back as her arms slowly loosened. We both climbed from the bike leaving our helmets on the seat as we made our way to the front door. I knocked a few times knowing my friend was expecting us.

"Hey Takuto how are you?" his fiancé opened the door looking a little tired. Well I guess it was pretty late.

"Good," I replied stepping in with Mitsuki as she gestured us to.

"Whose your friend!" she nudged me eyeing Mitsuki.

"T-this is Mitsuki," I stuttered feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Awe she's so cute, but you know Mitsuki, he's kind of a hot head and has never held a relationship-"

"Is that Takuto?" My friend called walking around the corner.

"Yeah, hey Keiichi," I smiled giving him a small wave.

"Hey, so did you bring your…friend…" his voice started to slow and I saw pure stark anger cross his face.

"What's up?" I asked not knowing what was with his mood swings, he was normally pretty chill.

"Mitsuki what are you doing with him at this time of night!" He screeched pointing from me to her.

"Dr. Wakaoji!" She squeaked hiding behind me.

"Wait a second, you two know each other?"

"Yes," Keiichi replied eyeing Mitsuki down. it's a good thing he didn't have lasers in his eyes cause then I would have a hole in my chest. "Mitsuki is the daughter of a friend of mine I used to go to school with. We were really close but when they- passed on I promised them I would look after her."

"O-oh," I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know her parents had died…she was like me in a way, I never knew my parents either.

"Mitsuki does your grandmother know that you're hear?" he asked sternly.

"N-no, I…I snuck out," she whispered looking away from the doctors menacing stare.

"W-wait why does she call you doctor?" I asked, I mean I knew he was a doctor but if he was just close family friends with her then she didn't have to address him in such a way.

"Well I'm also her family doctor and I know that it is not good for her health to be out at night and with another man non the less!" he said, berating me as well.

"B-but why is she even here, what are you guys going to do?" He asked scratching the back of his head. I could tell we were on the winning side of things.

"Well Mitsuki here wants to become a singer but no one will allow it. So I decided to help her write and practice songs so she can start a career," I said proudly. I saw Keiichi's face slowly turn a darker shade of red- with anger. "Awe, common man. You were young once too, just let the poor girl live her dream. What if your parents never let you be a doctor? Never allowed you to propose to Masami?" I asked looking over to Keiichi's fiancé who now had small tears in her eyes.

"Oh Keiichi you heartless man! Just let the poor girl sing!" She begged. I smiled looking to Mitsuki giving her a small wink. They were putty in my hands now. Keiichi gave me another dark stare before sighing heavily wiping his hand across his face.

"Fine, but you have to be out of here by two and Takuto if you try-" I had to cut him off, somehow in my mind I knew if Mitsuki found out I was straight, the news would get to Tai and then the chain of gossip would begin. And I wasn't stupid to think that Tai wouldn't stop at anything to get me out of that house away from Sky.

"Ha, old man don't count on it," was all I could say. I turned around grabbing Mitsuki's hand then headed for the basement where I knew Keiichi had said we could work.

"How did you do that?" Mitsuki gasped once we were seated in Keiichi's small basement. We were both sitting on a cushion at a small coffee table, with our backs propped against the brown couch behind us.

"Easy, I know he can't turn down Masami, and as soon as you start talking about dreams and mushy stuff like that she always gives in," I smiled. Mitsuki let out a small giggle making me smile in return. She paused for a moment with her mouth open yet still a smile on her face to look at me.

"What?" I asked with a grin. She seemed to come out of some weird trance when her smile faded and her eyes seemed to soften.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Ah-ah no problem shorty!" I said feeling my heart pick up. "And you don't have to thank me after every little thing!" I felt my cheeks grow hot as I scratched the beck of my head with my hand.

"So where do we start?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking that today we would just work on vocals I can see what your range is to help us when we make songs."

"Okay!" she smiled putting her hands determinedly on the table.

"Great, so are there any songs-"

"Yes! I love this one song…Myself," she smiled.

"That is a good song," I said trying to recall the lyrics in my head. "Alright lets hear it," I said leaning against the couch more. I was worried, there were two ways this could go. One she could be a god awful singer, but two she could be…

_**Why, oh why do I love you so much?**_

_**My tears overflow this much**_

_**Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything**_

_**A place just a little ways away-That was where I was**_

_**That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness**_

_**Are the two of us really alike?**_

_**If I'd realized it, you were always by my side**_

But two she could sing like an absolute angel. She had her eyes closed with her small hand balled up into a fist against her heart. Which is exactly where her song was coming from, the heart.

"Mitsuki," I spoke when she had finished. I didn't even know what to say, I was mesmerized. Was this gods gift to me? This angel with the purest voice I had ever heard?

"It wasn't good…" she said without confidence looking at her hands. "I'm sorry I wasted your time Takuto-"

"Wait!" I called when she stood. "What are you talking about, wasn't good? That was…Mitsuki that was amazing, hell amazing isn't even a good enough word for it. Your voice its so pure, so delicate it's so beautiful." Beautiful, just like her.

"R-really?" she beamed. Did she not know what talent she had?

"Yeah, trust me I wouldn't lie to you. If you suck then you suck but you, you do not suck," I finished wanting her to know I meant every word I spoke. "So tomorrow night I think we should start working on a song-"

"Thank you!" she sung springing off her seat into my arms. Which I was not prepared for as she flung me to the side and I landed on my back with her over top of me. She hugged me for a moment until realization seemed to hit her. I watched as her eyes looked at her legs which were bent and on either side of my hips, then the place where she actually sat on on top of me. Then her chest and stomach which were glued to mine, her arms that were super glued to my neck. And finally her face which was inches from mine. We were in a very compromising position.

"Oh Takuto I'm so sorry!" she flushed moving off of me then shuffling back to where she was sitting before more flustered then usual. "I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable!"

"Uncomfortable?" I questioned. There were a lot of things I had felt in that moment but uncomfortable was not one of them.

"Y-yes, because y-you're…you know…" she had a hard time saying the word but I knew what she was talking about.

"O-oh, um you don't have to worry. I'm not like Sky or Tai, I can handle female contact," I smiled.

"Takuto!" me and Mitsuki both jumped when we heard a knocking come from up the stairs. "It's two already, get Mitsuki home before I do it myself!" Keiichi growled.

"Aye aye captain!" I said sarcastically waving the army solute which earned me another giggle from Mitsuki.

We rushed up the stairs and out of the house to my motorcycle. Jumping on I raced down the street.

"So where do you live shorty?" I called over my shoulder. She pointed out the way to her place until we were parked a couple blocks from it. We had decided that it would be bad if her grandmother or Tai happened to see it and had to stay as incognito as possible.

"So are we good to meet tomorrow?" I asked with a small ray of hope bubbling in my stomach.

"Yes," she beamed then paused to let out a small yawn. "Same time?"

"Sounds good," I replied. She hopped off the back of my bike, making me wish she hadn't when a cold rush of air hit me from behind. As she was about to walk away I remembered what had happened to her the night at the club and I felt instant worry.

"Ah Mitsuki, do you have a cell phone?"

"Hum? Oh yes I do, why?" she asked turning back towards me.

"Well I was thinking just incase…maybe we should swap numbers just incase something happens to you."

"Oh right!" she said with a determined look. After trading numbers she seemed to linger by my side for a moment looking at her phone blankly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I was just, you can't be- I mean um thanks, I know you told me to stop saying that but I can't help it. You are the first person to let me at least try to touch my dream and I just feel like- I know this will sound cheesy- but I feel like you are some angel sent down just for me, to let me find some ray of happiness." Ha ha she was funny if she thought _I _was the angel.

"Shorty, you know I really don't mind and I have a lot of fun when I'm with you. Now you should get home before someone finds out," I said only because I was worried I might do something that would show her that I was definitely not gay.

"Okay, good night Takuto," she smiled turning back to her original path.

"Night shorty," I smiled watching her until she was out of sight. It wasn't until she was gone did I really feel the effect she had on me. My heart was beating a mile a minute, my cheeks felt hot, my palms were sweaty, and I felt almost light headed. What the hell was wrong with me. Shaking my head I revved the engine of my bike heading home.

Once I got in my house I walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass to pour myself some water. I was about to walk to my room when something grabbed me from behind.

"Gah!" I gasped almost dropping my cup when the two arms tightened around my stomach as their hands ran down to my thighs slowly moving upwards…

"Takuto, you're home. I was so worried when you got back later then usual, I was about to go looking for you. You really scared me," the soft voice spoke making me sigh. Why couldn't I ever just come home, then be granted the reward of going to bed undisturbed.

"Sky, I had to do some extra songs and you know I can look out for myself," I chuckled trying to act as normal as possible.

"Oh okay, but you know we haven't talked and I'm not letting you go until we do," his breath brushed my neck as his hands rubbed across the top of my thighs to the inside and back.

"Mm," a groan escaped my throat which I instantly regretted because it wasn't out of pleasure, it was out of frustration and fatigue.

"You like it don't you Takuto," he moaned rubbing his…partner up against my back side. This was so fucking uncomfortable, I had to get out of this position and fast without hurting his feelings.

"Listen Sky, I've had a rough night and…" I slowly turned placing my hands on his shoulders making sure we were and appropriate distance apart so he didn't violate me even more then he already had. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but I am not looking for anything right now. I'm kind of a mess as it is and I don't want to screw with your head if something were to happen." That sounded like a good enough excuse to me! I should have gotten a pat on the back for it!

"But one or two nights of sex wouldn't do that much harm to me, and I've wanted you for so long, maybe even if I just sucked-"

"Sky," I cut him of. Oh no! There would be non of that. "I know how your mind works and I know one night for you could turn into a life time in your heart and I can't hurt you like that. It is true you mean a lot to me but not like that. I don't want to destroy what we already have." I saw small tears bud into his eyes.

"But Takuto, I love you," he whispered. My eyes widened I had not been expecting that…

_A/N: Hope it was worth the wait! Let me know what you thought and feel free to ask questions and I will feel free to answer them in the next chapter!_


	5. Calm before the Storm

A/N: Sorry for the huge wait! Had major writers block! But anyways I'm back on track. Thank you to; **lanza del revamping, animadicct'123, redstarangel26, and Kimmiko T,** for all the reviews! Always love getting those! Anyways here's the next chapter!

Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!

_Chapter five: Calm Before the Storm_

"_Sky," I cut him off. Oh no! There would be non of that. "I know how your mind works and I know one night for you could turn into a life time in your heart and I can't hurt you like that. It is true you mean a lot to me but not like that. I don't want to destroy what we already have." I saw small tears bud into his eyes._

"_But Takuto, I love you," he whispered. My eyes widened I had not been expecting that…_

"S-Sky," I stuttered. Why did he have to make this so much harder then it needed to be? I mean what was there to love about me? I was always rude and grouchy… This wasn't the first time I was ever confessed to, but it was definitely the first time it was done by a man making it even more awkward. "I'm sorry, but I can't start something where the feelings are not mutual."

"But give it time Takuto!" he cried trying to move forward but I my fingers on his shoulders tightened. I had been violated enough for one day. "Takuto please, I mean sure some people don't start off loving each other the same, but if we spend time together, just experiment then maybe you will start to feel the same!" …or not…I thought.

"Sky, please listen, I already told you. I am no good for you, I have no interest in a relationship and-" I had just thought of the most brilliant plan! The tables had surely turned. "And I do not want to be your rebound off of Tai!" I gasped turning my head dramatically. Ha that should do it!

"I…but Takuto I…" he stuttered. I got him!

"So please Sky, just leave it," I finished. I turned away from him about to leave to my room when he grabbed my wrist. "Sky I told you-" I froze when I saw the small man looking at the ground crying.

"The only reason I gave up on Tai was for you. I loved Tai too, I loved him a lot. But then you were there acting all cute and I- I fell for you so hard. I really want you Takuto, I want you like the air I breath. I love you more then you could imagine," he quietly said which added to the emotion. I sighed as my heart took a painful beat. It was kind of like having your best friend in love with you but you didn't feel the same…

"Sky," I lifted his chin to look at me. "I'm sorry, if I would have known I would have told you to stay with Tai. He would and is way better for you then me. He can give you things that I never could…" And he could also give me things…I thought with Mitsuki in mind.

"Takuto!" he cried running forward pulling me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Takuto, but no matter what you say I will continue to love you…I just can't forget about you!" he sniffed in my shirt. I closed my eyes turning my face towards the ceiling.

"Tai I'm already in love with someone," I said coldly. I felt his arms go ragged around my torso.

"But you never bring anyone home and you said you were single!"

"I am, but I've seen this person a lot lately and I think I'm starting to fall in love with them."

"But how could you…you don't know it's love if you have never been with them!" he interjected. God! Why couldn't he just take the truth and leave it be!

"Kind of like you?" I said pulling him away from me. He looked at the ground defeated.

"I won't stop fighting for you," he said with reverence. And I won't stop thinking of reasons why you can't be with me…

"Goodnight Sky," I said turning towards my room as quickly as I could. I made sure to lock my door as I headed down the stairs.

I was so glad he hadn't tried to kiss me, that would have made things all the more awkward. Especially if I had accidentally thrown up in his mouth. I quickly stripped then jumped into bed with just a pair of briefs on. It was definitely the most comfortable way to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I woke up in a daze, my heart seemed to still be racing and I almost felt light headed. How could one person, one man make me react in such a way. But then again why was that one man so out of my reach that I couldn't even see him anymore?

I rolled over onto my stomach with a moan. Non of this was fair, and what was worse was that me having these feelings for Takuto was almost like cheating on Eichi. I mean I loved Eichi, I loved him a lot…but why did Takuto make me feel so…so free then?

Last night was the first time I had ever ridden on a motorcycle and it was amazing. One of the most exhilarating things I had ever experienced. The way the wind whipped around us as we sped down the empty street, the way the engine growled as Takuto made it fly faster…the way his strong body felt under my arms…

"Snap out of it!" I mumbled in my pillow.

"Mitsuki?" I heard a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"I was wondering…" I heard Tai trail off.

"Wondering?" I repeated.

"If you might be able to…would you be able to go back to my old place with me? Sky asked me to come over for lunch and I told him I would but I don't want to go alone!" he begged. This all sounded very suspicious to me. First of all Tai had been going off these past couple of days on how much he hated Sky, and now he wanted to have lunch with him?

"B-but I thought you hated him?" I asked confused.

"W-well I do…but I…I miss him a lot Mitsuki! When I left I still loved him and I don't care if that bastard Takuto is there I'll look past it and-"

"Takuto," I whispered feeling my heart skip a beat. Of course he would be there.

"So will you do it?" he asked. I could tell he was getting annoyed with my lack of words.

"Y-yes!" I replied. "Just give me a minute and I will be right out!" I quickly jumped from my bed. "What am I going to wear!" I fretted. Why was I so concerned? I was acting the same way I did when I had my first date with Eichi, except this time it was not a date it wasn't even for me.

I jumped from my bed scrounging through my closet like a mad women. I finally rested on a white dress which went just above my knees. It wasn't too fancy, yet it also wasn't too casual. I left my hair down curling the ends to make it more done up.

"Are you done yet?" Tai asked aggravated knocking on my door.

"Yes!" I replied. He was very pushy, but I always replied too scared to see what would happen if I were to disobey him. I had never really had anyone to protect me from him. One time I remembered he slapped me on the cheek when I didn't get what he wanted from the grocery store. Eichi was there but he didn't say much, he said a few rude words to Tai, but other then that he just left it. To be honest I think Eichi was a little afraid of Tai. I knew Tai worked out and I knew all Eichi really did for exercise was go for jogs. He was fit, but not muscular.

"Well then lets go!" he growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I heard a bunch of ruckus when I woke up and rolled onto my stomach pulling my pillow over my head.

"Shut the fuck up!" I grumbled. For once I didn't like the fact I was in the basement because I heard everything that went on on the main floor. My ears pricked when I heard a voice I never thought I would hear in this house again…Tai.

"What the?" I said rolling onto my back looking at my clock. It was twelve thirty. Why did my life have to get more complicated then it already was. I would have stayed down stairs, but I was really hungry, and the smells coming from upstairs was really inviting. I just pulled on a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt.

I walked up the stairs then opened the door to see Eric and Trent sitting at the kitchen table watching Sky and Tai who were talking closely next to the fridge. This was all really weird. Was I dreaming? Was this a nightmare?

"Mitsuki," Trent said. My heart seemed to freeze then swell at the name. My head turned to the sided and I saw her walk into the kitchen. For some reason her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as our eyes met.

"You remember Takuto right?" he asked gesturing to me.

"Um yes," she smiled waving to me. I returned the gesture. I didn't miss the glare I got from Tai across the room and I let out a sigh. I walked into the kitchen avoiding the two love birds as I dished out the food on the stove. As hard as I tried I didn't miss the fact that as soon as I was near them Sky who was facing me pulled Tai into his arms never taking his eyes away from me.

I understood now. He did this to try and make me jealous…too bad he made it worse for himself because Tai brought the one person I wanted to see the most.

"I think I'm going to go eat outside…" I said once I had gotten my food. I saw disappointment on Sky's face, and appeasement on Tai's.

I walked to the back door in the kitchen which led to the balcony. I sat at a patio table with chairs. I didn't really pay attention to what I was eating but it tasted really good. I continued eating my food and ignored the sound of the patio door opening as the seat beside me was being occupied.

"U-um hi…" I almost choked on my food at the soft voice addressing me.

"Mitsuki," I said finally looking up. Once again my heart buzzed. She looked beautiful, her hair fell around her perfectly and the white dress she was wearing made her look like an angel. "How are you?" I asked looking at my food as well as feeling my cheeks grow hot.

"I'm good," she replied. "You?"

"Tired," I replied. "But good."

"O-oh did you not want to meet up later then?"

"Wha? No shorty of course I want to!" I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I felt instant relief as soon as he said that. I thought I was being a bother to him all this time. As soon as he smiled at me I had to distract myself reaching for the hem of my dress feeling my cheeks go hot.

"So what's with this whole meeting?" he asked making me look up at him… Oh right, he loved Sky. That made my heart hurt. He would never fall for someone like me.

"Oh, um I'm not really sure. Tai just said that Sky wanted him to come over and asked me to come… Sorry if this offends you but I'm not really comfortable coming over here. Sky always gives me dirty looks and the way Trent and Eric look at me makes me feel like an alien…its like you're the only one who treats me like a normal person," I confessed looking off the balcony.

"Just ignore those guys, they're just immature and don't know how to act around a lady," he said scraping the last remains of his food off his plate.

"And you do?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I am a-" he paused like he was rethinking over what he should say. "I am a man who knows that everyone should be treated equally."

"Well those are pretty good morals to go off of," I smiled.

"Probably the only ones I have," he said putting his fork down leaning back in his chair comfortably.

"So you said you lived with your grandma?" he asked looking over to me.

"Yes?" I replied. What was he getting at.

"What happened to your parents?" That was the first time anyone had come straight out and asked me such a thing. Most people would just assume the worst and sympathetically reply.

"T-they died in a car accident when I was younger. My grandmother blames my dad for the incident because he was late for a concert he was playing at and rushed through a red light. That's why she hates music. She says it's a terrible thing and if it never existed then my mom would still be alive…." I felt tears bud in my eyes.

"Oh," I heard him sigh. I looked up to him surprised.

"What?" he asked when I kept my gaze.

"You're not going to give me some speech on how sorry you are for my loss and how you shouldn't have asked?"

"Oh, um if you want me to. It's just I know how you feel. My parents died when I was twelve…" he stopped and looked away from me.

"H-how?' I asked. Why did it look like he was going to cry? Why did I feel so connected to him?

"Mitsuki I've never told anyone this before but…my parents were…they were murdered." My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god Takuto, I'm so sorry!" The first time I had ever said that to someone else. The first time I had felt like someone had had worse happen to them then me. "I didn't know I didn't…"

"Relax shorty," he seemed to brighten a little. "It's not like you don't know the pain."

He was right, I knew how he felt. I knew what it was like to feel so lost, so abandoned that the world seemed like a stranger to you.

"Anyways, as soon as they were gone I got a few small jobs and I met Keiichi who let me stay with him. He taught me how to play guitar and I soon got into music. I was living with him for a long time but as soon as he and Masami moved in I decided it wasn't my place to intercede and moved out." I only nodded not knowing what to say. This man had had such a sad life…I felt like I was connected to him.

"As soon as my grandmother took me in she made me go to a school only for girls. Tai had been living with her too because he went to a fancy school here and his parents didn't want to move with him. I guess that made him feel abandoned as well." Why was I telling him this? Why did it feel so good to get all these feelings off my chest. "I was like his younger sister, even when I met Eichi he seemed to get a little overprotective…even though he can lose his temper on me."

"Who's Eichi?" he asked.

"Oh, my boyfriend. We met on the bus one day. He's really nice, he wants to become an astronomer one day," I smiled. Takuto seemed to be going over something in his head.

"Why did he never help you?"

"Help me? With what?"

"With becoming a singer?"

"Oh, well he always said I should try and reach for my dream and at first as soon as I told him about singing he said he would help…but then when my grandmother found out she told him about her dislike of music and he instantly stopped in respect of her for helping me reach my dream- What?" I asked when I heard him snort.

"Pussy," he scoffed. "I would have kept fighting for you anyways. Just because someone doesn't like what you're doing doesn't mean you should stop, it just means you should try harder to prove them wrong." I stared at him in awe. "If you really love music that much then no one has the right to take it away from you," he said leaning back in his chair again.

We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. I wished that I could just sit here with him forever. He was like a calming medicine for me. I hadn't told anyone any of that before because they never bothered to listen. Even when I tried with Eichi he just smiled giving me replies that seemed hollow. It was like he was just trying to play the nice guy who was fake on the inside…who didn't really care.

"Takuto?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over to me. I couldn't do it, I mean who was I to ask if he was really gay, if he would give being straight a chance…I had a boyfriend!

"Thanks for being such a great friend. I've never met anyone like you before," I smiled.

"Awe shorty," he whined. "Don't make it all sappy like that…" he said. I thought I saw his cheeks turn red as he looked away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"Mitsuki!" We both turned to see Tai standing in the doorway fuming.

"Yes she replied."

"What are you doing talking to him!" he asked waving to me in disgust.

"I was…well Trent and Eric didn't seem like they wanted to talk and Takuto was all alone out here…" she quickly mumbled.

"Come here!" he growled. Why was she listening to that prick? Why was she walking over to him? My eyes widened when he grabbed her shoulders.

"Do not talk to him! I am going out with Sky so you have to find your own way home," he said holding her tighter. I saw her flinch in pain.

"P-please stop that hurts," she mumbled.

"What?"

"It hurts."

"Not as much as this will!" he roared raising his hand. What the fuck was he doing. I felt my protective instincts kick in as I got off the chair grabbing Tai's hand flipping him around pushing his face into the side of the house with his hand behind his back. I kind of felt like a cop…

"What are you doing?" he spat trying to squirm from my hold.

"I could ask the same thing. You know you're never supposed to hit a girl?" I asked with disgust. "I couldn't give a fuck what you do with Sky, but you will never hurt her or else I will hurt you!" I growled slamming him against the house again. "Got it?" I was taken aback when I heard him chuckle. Did I have to do more to make him understand.

"By the way you're talking Kira, sounds like you're in love with her. I would hate to see how the others would react if they found out!" he laughed.

"Shut up! That's not true, but I can't stand to see a girl abused by her fucking cousin! Now get out of my sight before I really hurt you!" I roared shoving him at the door. He didn't have any fight but I could tell her was planning something against me for later…fuck this was getting complicated.

When he was gone I turned to Mitsuki who had tears in her eyes. "Mitsuki are you okay-" I was cut off when she flew at me bawling. She didn't say anything, she just hugged me tighter. She was shaking with fear and I hugged her back. I had to comfort her. Without thinking I gently kissed the top of her head. She slowly leaned back with questioning eyes. I didn't think, I was too distracted by her essence as I slowly leaned forward wanting her lips.


	6. The Kiss

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!_

Chapter six: The Kiss…

I was so close, her hot breath blew into my open mouth. It felt so good, my heart beat a mile a minute. I was merely inches away from her lips when I remembered who I was with and what I was doing.

"Takuto what are you?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry!" I blurted moving back. "I have no idea what got over me!" What was I doing? What if one of the guys saw that? I would be found out for sure. "I got carried away and I…I'm sorry," I whispered sitting back in my chair.

"No, it's okay," she replied just as quietly. This time the silence was far from comfortable. I saw her shift her weight from the corner of my eye and I let out a sigh. Why did I have to do that? Why did I want her so badly?

"So um…do you want to maybe…hang out with me today?" I stuttered. What was I doing? As if the almost kiss wasn't enough. Her head snapped towards me and I thought I heard her gasp.

"I…Okay," she replied.

"G-great, um why don't I ah…" I looked down at my clothes… "Why don't I go change," I said turning back for the house. "You can come in but, just a hint stay near Trent, he's the nicest. As long as he's around the rest will leave you alone."

"Is that your nice way of saying; 'stay out of the way?'" she giggled.

"I guess it is," I chuckled walking into the house.

"You seem chipper today," Trent asked.

"Yeah, um where'd everyone go?" I asked looking around the empty room.

"Well Sky and Tai went god knows where, Eric had to go to work and I have nothing to do today," he smiled.

"Cool," I replied. "I'm going to take Mitsuki home and will probably be out for the rest of the day so looks like you got the house to yourself," I said walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I walked back into the house after taking in a deep breath. He almost kissed me then said it was nothing…but then he asked me out on a date? Or was it just to hang out cause he felt bad for me at being left behind? Ah he was such a confusing man!

"Oh, you're still here?" I heard someone ask confused.

"O-oh Trent!" I bowed, why was I bowing to him? I heard him chuckle. At least Takuto said he was the nice one so I didn't have to worry about interrogation. "I'm sorry Takuto said he would take me home!" I admitted looking up to him shyly.

"Oh right Takuto just told me that how could I forget!" he smiled. I nodded feeling extremely uncomfortable, this was not like it was with Takuto. Although both of them were nice to me I would still much rather hang out with Takuto.

"So what has that hot head been saying to you?" he asked looking at his drink he had on the table he sat at.

"U-um excuse me?" What did he mean? We were only friends? Did he suspect something of us?

"Well you seem to have him smitten and you've only met twice," he went on picking up his drink swirling it around.

"But Takuto is gay?" I answered confused. There was no way you could captivate someone who was not interested in you.

"Right." His tone sounded funny to me, as if my words weren't true. "Well I hope you two have fun today- I mean he gets you home safely."

"Thank you?" What was he getting at? He knew something I didn't. I could tell by the way he was smirking at me.

"What weird things are you saying to her?" We both turned when Takuto came back upstairs. I almost had to catch my breath. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the top buttons undone revealing his well built chest and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Nothing," Trent smile. "We were just talking about the weather." The weather? Why was he lying to Takuto? I saw Takuto nod then wave to me.

"Lets go," he smiled. I nodded walking over to him as he grabbed a pair of keys and his helmet and the one he had let me borrow the last time.

"Are we taking the motorcycle again!" I asked excited once we were out of the house.

"Well judging by your reaction I think you already know the answer to that," he said with a smirk pulling on his helmet. I felt my cheeks grow hot then pulled my helmet on before he could notice my blush.

He jumped onto the bike revving the engine. I didn't know why my brain didn't react but I just stood there watching him until he turned to look at me.

"You coming? Or did you want to stay here and have more awkward conversations with Trent?"

"I'm coming!" My brain seemed to wake up as I jumped on his bike wrapping my arms around his stomach. I made sure I sat on my dress so it didn't fly out behind me.

He immediately sped off from there. For some reason this ride wasn't as scary as the first. Maybe it was because it wasn't so dark and he wasn't driving so fast. I felt bad that he only had a motorcycle when driving with me because he probably didn't like the feel of me clinging desperately to him from behind…he probably wished I was Sky. That thought hurt a little. Did he take Sky on rides like this? Did he love Sky? What if he and Sky were really cheating on Tai behind his back and they kissed and …and made love like Tai told me… What if! I closed my eyes, I had to get these thoughts out of my head.

When the ride stopped I opened my eyes to see that we were at the ocean. He turned around to look at me and I stared back stupidly until I noticed that I was still holding him.

"I'm sorry!" I spouted jumping from the bike.

"No problem shorty," he chuckled taking off his helmet then doing a small hair flip to rid himself of his helmet hair. The method worked quite well as I watched his hair fall perfectly around his face. That looked like a good idea and I tried the same. Takuto turned to look at the beach for a moment when I took off my helmet. I learned something that moment; hair flips a bad idea. Especially if your hair had a mind of its own. As I flipped it it got caught in my mouth and I felt it fly all around me. Of course Takuto turned back around to face me as I was desperately clawing at my face and hair trying to get it out of my mouth.

"What are you doing!" I heard him break into full out laughter. I stopped looking at him embarrassed as he leaned against his bike laughing even harder if that were possible. I blushed badly looking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

Oh god, that was the cutest thing I had ever seen. The poor girls hair was a mess and her innocent reaction was just flawless. My stomach was starting to cramp up from my laughter and I had to lean against something.

"It's not funny!" I heard her spout truly embarrassed. I couldn't help my reaction, I knew girls didn't like it when you laughed at them like that but this was pure gold.

"I'm sorry!" I tried to breath as she walked away from me in a huff going towards the beach. "W-wait!" I jumped up running after her.

"I can't help it if it has a mind of its own," she mumbled plopping herself on the sand.

"I know, I know and I had no right to laugh," I bit my lip trying to cover any further chuckles.

"So what did you want to do then?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know," I said leaning on my back. I didn't really mind if I got sand on my clothes, they were nothing fancy. "I was thinking that we could work on our song a little, and singing."

"That sounds good," she smiled looking down at me. I had to tear my eyes away from her. The sun was shining down on her as the slight breeze blew her hair around. She truly looked like an angel.

"Mitsuki I really have to tell you-"

"Eichi?" she cut me off. I sat up then looked to see some blonde guy walking towards us.

"Fuck," I mumbled looking at the ground. Just as I was about to tell her the truth this big blonde bloke comes around and ruins the moment.

"Mitsuki? Why are you here? Didn't your grandmother say you had to stay home?" What kind of question was that? I thought. If my girlfriend wasn't allowed to leave the house but snuck out anyways I would do something entirely different then ask her why she wasn't listening to orders.

"Oh, well Tai asked me to go out with him to Sky's but he left me there and Takuto here offered to take me home," she smiled. I did not miss the glare I got from the blonde.

"You're Takuto?" he asked covering the expression I had just seen with a smile once Mitsuki had looked at him.

"Yup, the one and only," I said looking away from him.

"Oh, well this isn't Mitsuki's home if you were confused," he said.

"Yeah, I offered to hang out with her for the day," I replied gritting my teeth. Why did this guy bother me so much.

"What are you doing here today?" Mitsuki smiled. "I thought you said you were working at the planetarium today?" I looked to Mitsuki, so this guy lies to her?

"Oh, no," he smiled- I could tell it was fake. He was worried about something. "I was asked to come retrieve something for one of the scientists, I just happened to see you on my way," he smiled scratching the back of his head. Liar, I thought.

"Oh, well I'm glad I got to see you!" she smiled jumping to her feet giving him a hug. What? Did she not see he was lying? He was obviously trying to hide something from her. Why was she so dense? I looked around the beach when she gave him a kiss. My eyes caught on a blonde girl standing near the pier almost eyeing Mitsuki down.

"Well I have to go," the scumbag- I mean Eichi said walking of course in the direction of the blonde girl. That bastard! He was cheating on her? How could you possibly cheat on an amazing girl like Mitsuki?

"Okay bye," she smiled sitting back down.

"Mitsuki," I whispered once Eichi was gone. "I think that Eichi is-"

"Amazing," she said with a blush.

"No, I think he's cheating on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

"Cheating on me?" I asked. "What are you talking about? Takuto, Eichi would never lie to me and-" I felt anger when he interrupted me. He didn't know Eichi at all and here he was making judgments over Eichi!

"You don't even know him! And who are you to talk about cheating? You and Sky did things behind Tai's back, so don't sit there and accuse Eichi of doing something you are a pro at!"

"What the fuck are you- You don't know anything!" he bellowed rising to his feet the moment I did.

"Tai told me he saw you two kissing, he told me that when he got home from work he heard you guys doing more then kissing!"

"That's sick! He is lying!" he roared. I flinched, he never yelled at me like that before.

"I don't think he is! He's my cousin and I trust him, I hardly know you!" I felt tears of rage fill my eyes.

"Really? You trust the man who takes you to lunch knowing you will be uncomfortable so that he can talk to his ex who is really just using him to get me jealous? You trust the man who hits and abuses you, who yells at you!"

"You're yelling at me now!" I replied just as loud. I saw him flinch then sink back.

"I'm sorry, just forget I said anything," he turned walking away from me.

"Where are you going!" I asked. He couldn't just leave, not like that.

"What do you want me to do?" he spat. That was a good question, what did I want him to do?

"Never mind, I can find my own way home," I said turning away.

"Mitsuki, it's a long way just let me-"

"No," I cut him off. "Just leave me alone!" I screamed running. I turned to see him just standing there. I don't know why I expected him to follow, to make it better. He was gay, he could probably care less about me, he would just go find some guy to make him feel better.

I ran until I was out of breath. I turned a corner walking by a dark alley when something made me stop and walk back to make sure what I saw was real.

"E-Eichi?" I whispered seeing him swapping spit with some blonde girl. What was this? Why was…Takuto was right?

I caught my breath and I ran, I ran away to my house. What was happening? Why was my world which had seemed to be fixing itself falling apart at the seams now?

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I walked back into the house feeling like shit. How did such a perfect day wind up so terrible? I was so happy to finally get to spend time with her but that blonde bastard…

"Home so soon?" I turned to see Trent who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah, I said I was just driving her home didn't I?"

"Yup, guess you did," he said looking back to the show he was watching. I sighed sitting in an armchair.

"Trent?" I asked. He was the only person I ran to when I needed help. The other two were pretty useless.

"Yeah?"

"I- I think I messed up bad with someone I really like," it was probably pretty obvious who I was talking about but I didn't care right now. I needed to talk to someone.

"Really? What happened?"

"I accused someone that's important to the person I like of cheating and they got mad. I left them alone after getting angry and I don't know if they got home safe, and I know I shouldn't get into their life anymore because they already have someone even though he is cheating on them…but I just feel so captivated by them" I said leaning on my knees looking at the carpet.

"Hm, sounds like you're in love," he said leaning forward.

"I am not in love!" I defended. I had been in love before but that died the day I saw her cheating on me…

"I think you are…"

"Screw you man, I was trying to get help and talk stuff out, not get some shitty answer about love!" I spat. What the fuck was wrong with me? Non of my actions or words made sense. "Argh never mind!" I rose from the couch walking to the fridge grabbing a few cases of beer walking down to the basement.

"I don't love her, not that arrogant little stuck up…" I stopped opening one of my beverages drinking it as fast as my throat would let me. I know getting drunk over something like this was stupid, but it did make me feel better…until morning of course. I drank until I couldn't pick up my beer, until I couldn't think…

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I sighed walking into the nightclub. I knew it was stupid to come here to see him. He probably didn't want to see me, he probably hated me after what I had said. It was immature of me to say those things and what was worse was that he was right…I had to apologize.

I looked around only to see that the stage was empty. I saw the man who I assumed was the manager walking around fuming.

"U-um excuse me?" I asked tapping the man on the shoulder. "Um, where is Takuto?"

"You mean that good for nothing man who doesn't show up? Well he's going to be fired!" he roared. Fired? My heart stopped, Takuto loved this job…well he loved the singing, I don't know if he loved the circumstances of the job.

"I-is there anything I could do so that he doesn't lose it!" I asked frantically, Takuto had helped me so many times to find my dream, I couldn't let his slip away!

"Well unless he has a replacement he is done!" A replacement…I thought for a moment.

"I can do it!" I blurted making the man turn.

"Can you sing?" he asked looking me up from head to toe. I nodded taking the confidence from what Takuto had said to me the first time I had sung for him.

"Alright, you're on in five. Do you need any music?" he asked, I thought then nodded.

"The song Myself," I said.

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath walking onto the stage I had first seen Takuto sing. Taking the mic I looked to see I had the attention of all the occupants of the bar.<p>

"Where is Takuto!" I heard the female population complain.

"I'm sorry, he isn't feeling good. My name is Mitsuki and I will be covering for him tonight," I smiled.

"So here's a song called myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I must've passed out, I still felt dizzy when I looked to the clock beside my bed. It was one thirty in the morning. Damn, I missed my gig. I was fired for sure… I rolled onto my back. Everything was falling apart, this had to be the worst day of my life. Even worse then losing my parents…well maybe not that bad.

"Takuto?" I heard frantic pounding at my door. I looked up confused then rose to my feet. I took a few stumbling steps. I was still a little drunk. "Takuto!"

"Hang the fuck on!" I roared making it up the stairs opening the door to see Eric.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been knocking this past half hour!" Eric whined. "I was so scared that something happened to you! I just got home and Trent told me earlier that you went down stairs with a case of beer and hadn't come up since!" he cried hugging my neck.

"I'm fine," I said patting his head. I was still drunk enough not to care of his close contact. Eric slowly pulled back to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're still drunk?" he asked licking his lips.

"Kind of," I said.

"Does this bother you?" he asked stroking my cheek. I felt my skin tingle but it was just side affects from the beer.

'Yes,' I thought. Wait why didn't my lips speak for me…what the hell did the beer do to me?

"Takuto look at me," he cooed. I did, why couldn't I say anything? I felt dizzy, I felt like throwing up, I had more then one case of beer which was stupid of me. He slowly leaned forward pushing me against the wall. "I'm not going to take advantage of you," he whispered so close I could feel his hot breath swirl around in my mouth. I had to push him away, this was so uncomfortable, the wall was like some hellish barrier. I felt my knees shake and I fell to the ground sitting on my butt. Much to my dismay he just followed sitting on my lap.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want you," he finished moving forward. Why the fuck did I leave my mouth open? I felt his wet tongue trace my bottom lip then slide inside my mouth as his lips made contact with mine.

I froze eyes wide, this was it I was going to die. I always told myself as soon as I kissed a man I would die…so here it was.

"Mm," he moaned grinding his hips against me grabbing hold of my hair. "Kiss me back!" he growled swirling his tongue around my non responsive one. "Hold me tight!" he ordered. Did he not just say he wouldn't take advantage of me?

I held him for a moment but it was only because I was trying to push him away. I felt the fire in my stomach even before it shot up my throat into his mouth.

"Mm!" he shot back as soon as I finished. He turned away from me running for the closest bathroom as I sat against the wall feeling a bit better. It was gross, but it was his fault for kissing a drunk man who was on the verge of throwing up…

'Knock, knock,'

I slowly got up unbeknownst to me opening the door to see a drenched girl looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't even realizing it was rainging. "Mitsuki what's-"

"Eichi was cheating on me!" she cried flying into my arms.

_A/N: Sorry if it was a little weird or uncomfortable to read…but I hope you guys liked it._


	7. The Start of Something New

Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!

_Chapter 7: The Start of Something New_

_I slowly got up unbeknownst to me opening the door to see a drenched girl looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't even realize it was raining. "Mitsuki what's-"_

_"Eichi was cheating on me!" she cried flying into my arms._

I wanted to wrap my arms around her but my body had other ideas as I fell backwards taking her with me.

"Ow, Takuto what are you doing?" she asked rubbing her bottom.

"I…" I didn't know what to say, my mind was swirling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

"Takuto are you drunk?" I asked leaning over him having the intoxicating scent of alcohol hit my senses.

"Pfft no!" he chuckled waving his hand in the air looking around the room as if he couldn't decide what to settle on.

"Look at me," I whispered.

"I am silly!" he laughed. He wasn't, he was looking up at the ceiling still lying on his back.

"You're not okay, we have to get you to your room. It's downstairs right?" I asked remembering that this morning he had come from the basement.

"Well this…ha you're funny," he wasn't making sense but I knew it was the booze.

"Let's get you to bed," I whispered somehow getting him to his feet. When we got downstairs he flopped on his bed. I sighed pulling back the covers to his bed then pulled him over so that I could cover him up.

"Mm, Mitsuki."

"Yes?" I whispered only to see his eyes were closed. I smiled gently patting his forehead. "You get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow night…" I didn't want to leave him, the thought of leaving him almost hurt. "Goodnight," I said kissing his forehead.

I slowly went up the stairs watching the sleeping man before I turned for his door.

"Mm, you're sure this is okay?" I froze hearing Tai panting heavily on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I've wanted you so bad for so long lately, I missed you," Sky replied. I swallowed hard when I heard more kissing and moaning. It was wrong to listen and I felt very uncomfortable, it was one that it was my cousin, it was two that he was a man kissing another man. But it was three that I was in another mans room who loved one of the men kissing in the hallway, and was listening to them as they made out.

I slowly walked back down the stairs sitting at Takuto's desk. Even if they weren't there how was I supposed to get home? It was dangerous around this part of the city at night and I didn't want what happened to me the first night I saw Takuto sing happen again.

I felt my eyes grow heavy and tried to stay awake. I looked back to the man in the bed only to see he was still sleeping. I looked around for something to distract me until a piece of paper caught my eye. Looking back again at Takuto to make sure he wasn't watching I turned on the small lamp at his desk.

I gasped. The top of the paper read; Mitsuki's songs. But what was even more amazing were the few lyrics jotted down. I slowly whispered them, mesmerized by the meaning.

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating _

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

"Takuto," I whispered covering my mouth feeling small tears bud to my eyes. What did this mean? Why did he write this? Mitsuki's song…maybe he wrote it because he wanted me to sing it one day?

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

My eyes slowly opened to a small light. I was in my room but something was off. I had a terrible headache, but I couldn't remember anything from the previous day, only drinking myself silly. I looked to my desk only to be astonished once more. Was this a dream? Why was Mitsuki sitting at my desk sleeping? I looked to my clock, it was three forty five.

"That doesn't look comfortable," I whispered noticing the way she slumped over my desk. I got up ignoring the throb in my head lifting the girl from the chair.

"Oh shit," I whispered seeing the piece of paper before her. She saw the song I wrote for her…she had to know I had feelings for her now. I was screwed.

It hurt my head to think of the consequences for the moment and picked the girl up placing her as gently as I could onto the small bed. I felt my heart jump when she let out a small sigh curling up into a small ball. She was adorable. I could stay and watch her sleep forever…of course forever was cut short when the insufferable pain took over and I had to lie down. Normally I would take the couch so that the girl didn't become uncomfortable when she woke but this damn headache was too much and I rolled onto my side. Sleep soon took over and the pain subsided- for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I woke up feeling sweaty and gross. Why was I so hot? It wasn't like I was uncomfortable, it was just like there was extra heat warming me other the my own. I felt two pairs of strong arms wrapped around my waist and a strong body pressed up against my back. I tried to move my legs but they too were trapped by another pair of legs which were wrapped around mine.

I finally remembered where I was and felt my cheeks heat up and a buzz of excitement pulse through my veins. My heart was racing a mile a minute, I could still smell booze and the cologne he wore the previous day lingering on his shirt.

"T-Takuto?" I felt his warm breath brush my neck and I turned my head the best I could to see half of his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, there was however a little crease in between his eye brows as if something were bothering him. I tried to pull away but as soon as I moved his arms constricted around me as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Takuto?" I whispered again managing to maneuver in his arms so that I was facing him. His lips were slightly open as a soft snore came in and out as he took each breath. I brought my hands up about to touch his cheek before he pulled me to him even tighter resting his chin on my head. Gosh this man was strong, but I didn't really mind at the moment considering the consequences we were in. After I had seen his peaceful expression I couldn't bare to wake him up and decided to snuggle against his chest falling back asleep. So what if he was gay? I would take the opportunity I had now and enjoy being with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"Mm," I moaned rolling onto my back rubbing my eyes. Why was I sweating so profusely? And why did I feel so good?

"Morning," I heard a shy voice whisper. I slowly turned my head blinking my tired eyes a few times before everything seemed to click.

"Mitsuki!" I jumped. That was when the pain came. Damn hangovers…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I thought I was at your desk but I woke up here and!" I put up my hand wanting her to stop talking. Her voice was so loud and every time a word came from her mouth was like a hammer to my head.

"No," I whispered. "It's my head."

"Oh, I can leave and let you rest-"

"No," I interrupted. She had no idea how much I wanted her to stay, how much I wanted to talk with her and just lie around being lazy. "You can stay, I like your company…" I admitted looking at the wall behind her.

"R-really?" she asked with a small blush. I nodded.

So she stayed, she stayed and we just lied in my bed looking into one another's eyes. I don't know why we didn't speak, we just lay there breathing and smiling ever so often. I wanted so bad to settle the space between us and kiss those sweet looking lips, to hold her in my arms. But she was too far away, maybe I was scared of the consequences, maybe I was afraid of what I would lose. But then again, having her be mine would be gaining so much.

I watched as her hesitant hand slowly reached over, I didn't pull away and smiled letting her know it was okay. Her small hand gently stroked my cheek making it feel like a line of fire trailed across my skin. She continued stroking my cheek until her hand moved to my hair playing with a few strands before it slid down my cheek to rest on my neck. She could probably feel my pulse, it probably gave away the fact my heart was racing at her touch. It gave away the fact that as much as I didn't want to admit it I was falling for her.

"Mitsuki," I whispered breaking the silence which had been so comfortable, so- right. "Are you hurt?" She looked confused at my question.

"I'm fine?"

"No," I said knowing she thought I meant physically. "I mean you got here somehow and I don't remember but something seems off…" I actually had no idea why she was here. All I remembered was her being pissed as well as myself when we were at the beach. I saw her lip slightly quiver as she looked to the side at the mattress.

"You were right…" she whispered taking her hand back placing it over her eyes. I watched as she bit her lips trying to hold back her tears.

"Right?" What was she talking about?

"Eichi…" I still couldn't see her face as she spoke. "He was cheating on me." I felt my heart sink. That bastard! That damn good for nothing bastard. I didn't speak reaching for her wrist. She tried to pull against my touch but gave in when I stayed persistent pulling her hand away from her face so I could see her beautiful eyes which were now full of tears. I was going to kill Eichi if I ever saw him again. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. I shook my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered so badly wanting to take her into my arms, to make her forget all about that Eichi and just remember me. "Don't cry," I wanted to cry watching her.

"I had no right to call you out like I did yesterday Takuto…about Sky and everything…the truth is Takuto I trust you more then anyone I know…It hasn't been very long since we met but I just feel so safe around you." She admitted making my heart grow.

"Mitsuki the truth is that I…I never did anything with Sky, I never cheated with anyone. I've never even kissed a man before!" I admitted.

"I…I don't know…" Did she not just say she believed me? I sighed.

"I know you don't believe me but I will somehow get you to. Here why don't we work on some songs…" I wanted to change the subject, it was getting to a dangerous subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

We had been working on our song for over an hour now. I never brought up the song that he called 'Mitsuki's song' and he didn't either. The emotions running through me were so extreme just from sitting with him and talking to him. Takuto had snuck upstairs to get us some food and then we continued working again.

"What about this…" he said softly leaning over me writing a few things on the piece of paper before us.

'_We didn't care if people staredWe'd make out in a crowd somewhereSomebody'd tell us to get a roomIt's hard to believe that was me and youNow we keep saying that we're okBut I don't want to settle for good not greatI miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again.'_

I read the lines aloud. How did he do this? How did he write such beautiful lyrics. We had decided to write a song about two lovers who had broken up then looked back and wondered why they broke up, then they found one another remembering the way they used to love one another. He seemed to know exactly what to write while I sat watching him being all useless.

I covered my mouth feeling tears well in my eyes. I was a wreck. It wasn't because I had seen my boyfriend kissing another girl cheating on me. It was because of this man. I was sure, almost positive I was in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I watched as she read the lyrics then covered her mouth about to cry. "Were they that bad?" I whispered with a chuckle. She shook her head wiping her eyes before looking at me.

"These are so beautiful," she said reading the rest of the lyrics.

"Well I wouldn't say beautiful." I only got a smack on the shoulder much to my surprise. "What was that for?" I asked eyes wide.

"Don't shoot such a beautiful thing down!" she gasped.

"I'm sowy," I pouted sticking out my bottom lip.

"Ha ha you're such a dork!" she giggled making me smile. I loved seeing her laugh. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"You know," I said having an idea come to mind. "If I wasn't fired I would have asked you to come sing with me tonight…" I could have sang the song I wrote for her.

"You weren't fired."

"But I didn't show up last night and the boss said one missed night is the end of me."

"You didn't, Takuto I'm sorry if this bothers you but I took over for you last night. I went to see you to apologize but you never showed up and the manager was furious, so I stepped in and covered for you so that you could keep your job." I was speechless, after being such an ass to her she went and did that for me?

"I'm really sorry if you're mad cause I stole your spotlight and-" she stopped when I placed my finger over her mouth.

"You did that for me?" I asked as she nodded then pushed my hand away.

"Yes, and don't you dare do that again! Do you know how dangerous it is to get that drunk and not tell anyone! Do you know how worried I was! I texted you and called and you never replied!" she ranted. But all I could really focus on was the fact that she did that one little act just for me…it made me feel giddy. She cared about me.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I really appreciate it." I watched as she slightly blushed then looked away from me.

"It was no problem," she mumbled still blushing. I smiled then looked to the clock for a moment. It was getting late. We had spent the entire day working on our new song and talking.

"I should get you home so you can get ready," I said getting up from where I sat.

"Get ready?" she asked confused.

"Well do you want to sing our song together tonight or not? I mean we wrote it as a duet didn't we?" I watched as her entire expression lit up.

"You would…really!" she jumped up hugging me tight.

"Course shorty," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I was racing around my room getting ready when a small knock came to my door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Mitsuki you have a guest, may they come in?" My heart leapt. Did Takuto come to my door to get me even though he said to sneak out?

"Yes," I replied.

"I thought you said to sneak out?" I giggled not facing who had just entered my room.

"Sneak out? … Mitsuki what are you talking about?" I gasped spinning around.

"E-Eichi what are you doing here!" I blurted feeling anger and betrayal towards him.

"Mitsuki I never get to see you cause you're always busy and I-"

"Am always with that blonde girl!" I screamed. "I saw you two playing tonsil hockey so don't you stand there and pretend everything is okay!"

"And what about you?" he asked just as heated.

"What are you talking about?"

"Takuto?" he asked as if it were obvious. "I know you didn't come home last night Mitsuki, your grandmother was furious and she called me. I lied and told her we stayed out later then we should and you stayed at my place. But where were you really? With Takuto!"

"You don't know that! And it doesn't matter anyways because he's gay! He wouldn't want me even if I begged him to take me!" Which I so badly wanted. I wanted to be _his_ girl, I wanted to be the one he ran to, the one he loved.

"Then stop hanging around him, I don't get a good vibe from him."

"I'm singing with him tonight so you can't stop me!" I yelled.

"Then I have no other choice but to tell your grandmother," he said nonchalantly looking around my room. He wouldn't! I wanted to scream at him, throw my pillow at him!… But instead I begged of him.

"Please don't! Please don't do this Eichi, I promise not to do anything bad. I mean nothing will happen between the two of us, but please just let me sing!"

"On one condition I will allow it," he added.

"What?" I asked with suspicion.

"Although I cheated on you, and still may. You have to stay with me, be my girl."

"W-why would you want that? You want that other girl!" What was wrong with him? He shook his head with a smile.

"Not really, I more just want her body. You know it's hard to stay committed to one specific girl and you obviously wont put out yet so I need a replacement until you do," he grinned walking up to me taking my hand. "But if you don't want that then I can just tell your grandmother what you have been doing," he grinned kissing my hand.

"Fine," I whispered. "I'll do it."


	8. Not going to settle for good not great

_A/N: Hey thank you to everyone who reviews it makes me really happy to see what everyone thinks! Anyways sorry but I know this chapter is super long! But a lot happens and I like the way it turned out. Anyways I use the song 'Remind Me' sung by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, and the lines sung by Brad are what Takuto's sings and Carrie's are Mitsuki's so if u listen to the song then you will know who sings what when you read this chapter! BTW I really like that song …anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!_

Chapter Eight: Not going to settle for good not great

"_Although I cheated on you, and still may. You have to stay with me, be my girl."_

"_W-why would you want that? You want that other girl!" What was wrong with him? He shook his head with a smile._

"_Not really, I more just want her body. You know it's hard to stay committed to one specific girl and you obviously wont put out yet so I need a replacement until you do," he grinned walking up to me taking my hand. "But if you don't want that then I can just tell your grandmother what you have been doing," he grinned kissing my hand._

"_Fine," I whispered. "I'll do it."_

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I parked a few blocks away from Mitsuki's house, I was running a few minutes late but it was only because when I was leaving the house Eric was acting really weird around me and I tried to find out what the problem was. I never found out.

"Takuto!" I looked to see my girl- I mean Mitsuki running towards me. My heart all but stopped at her appearance, she was wearing a tight short dress which fell on her chest a lot lower then her grandmother would want it to; but to me It was perfect. "I'm sorry I'm late!" she panted.

"No problem shorty hop on," I grinned handing her a helmet.

"Thank you!" she said putting it on before sitting on my favorite part of the bike…right behind me. I was such a jerk while driving my motorcycle with her. I would always make it shoot forward so that she would hold me as tight as she could- the best sensation in the world.

Once we arrived she hoped off the bike taking off her helmet then letting out a big breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking the helmet as well as my own placing them on my bike.

"I'm so nervous…" she admitted looking away from me.

"Nervous? About what, didn't you sing last night by yourself?" If that wasn't nerve wracking I didn't know what was.

"Well yes, but that was cause I didn't have time to think about it and I just sang. I hadn't even planned to sing."

"Then treat it the same." I smiled wanting to take her hand, to comfort her not only verbally but physically. "Besides I'll be there too, so if you mess up then we both go down," I joked getting that adorable angry face from her. I only chuckled patting her head. "I'm just kidding, you'll do great! Just sing how we practiced."

"Right," she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

We walked into the back of the club. Takuto left me, so I got a drink of water while he went to go ask the manager if I could sing with him. For a split second I was worried he would say no, but after the compliments I had gotten last night I didn't think he would mind.

I didn't really like the fact Takuto left my side because it gave me time to think. Think about what Eichi had said. It wasn't like I had a chance, but it always felt like Takuto was holding something back from me and now that I couldn't leave Eichi I don't think he ever would.

But maybe, just as friends Takuto could somehow help me out of this, I was terrified to see what Eichi would do to me if I didn't do as he commanded and it broke my heart knowing he would still cheat on me. Was he like this all along? Nice on the outside but so fake in the middle?

"Mitsuki?" I turned to see Takuto standing behind me with a giant grin plastered across his face. "The boss said it was cool and we could sing together!" he beamed.

"Great!" I sung. "But um…Takuto would I…would I be able to talk to you about something first?" I asked biting my lip.

"Sure, what about?" he asked tilting his head. I looked around only to see the room was empty and grabbed his hand pulling him to sit in the chair beside me. He had no clue how much I wished he would pull me into his arms, let me know it would all be okay…

"I…Takuto I know that I messed up a lot of things for you by spending time with you and I think of you as a very close friend. But Eichi he…I tried to break up with him but he threatened me-" I stopped when I saw his hand clench and I thought I heard him grit his teeth.

"Threaten you…how?" I didn't like the way his words hissed through his teeth, I would be terrified if he was mad at me…

"He threatened our friendship and my singing, he said he would tell my grandmother everything," I whispered clasping my hands together. "But he said that…that if I stayed with him then he wouldn't say anything- Takuto I wouldn't mind staying with him but he said that he would continuously cheat on me because he can't keep committed to just me!" why did I always have to spill my guts out to him? Why did he always listen so well?

"Mitsuki…it's okay," he said softly looking at his hands folded on his lap.

"What? How is any of that okay?" he was going insane too wasn't he?"No, I mean if, if you want to tell your grandmother what we have been doing then it's okay. I mean that bastard hurting your heart like that is almost as bad as hurting your dream. Mitsuki I know how you feel, I have been cheated on before too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I heard her gasp. I didn't change my stare however as I told her what happened. "Yeah I got home from work one day and I saw her kissing my boss, I was in love, I was going to propose but nope…flew out the window that night…."

"Wait Takuto what do you mean by she…?" Oh shit I spilled I didn't even think that through.

"Mitsuki, Takuto, its time get on the stage!" I saw her questioning eyes and tried to ignore it. I was royally fucked now, but then… if she knew maybe now I could finally tell her.

"Coming," I called over my shoulder. I didn't miss the look she gave me but tried to ignore it as I grabbed my guitar standing. Mitsuki did the same biting her lip as we walked to the stage. I knew she was thinking about what I had just said…the only thing now was if she believed me or not.

"Hey, it's me Takuto," I smiled talking into the mic as I looked around the bar. "Last night I wasn't here and I'm sorry about that but this lovely young lady here filled in for me and I am grateful for that," I was making it cheesy but I didn't want to scare Mitsuki away. "Anyways we are going to sing a song we wrote together called 'Remind Me.'" The room got silent as I slowly strummed my guitar. I gave Mitsuki a small wink when I looked over to her and much to my surprise she blushed. It warmed my heart to see her still react to me like that. Maybe it was a good thing I blurted that out.

I looked out to the crowd then into Mitsuki's eyes as I began singing.

_We didn't care if people stared_

_We'd make out in a crowd somewhere_

_Somebody'd tell us to get a room_

_It's hard to believe that was me and you_

_Now we keep saying that we're ok_

_But I don't want to settle for good not great_

_I miss the way that it felt back then _

_I wanna feel that way again_

_Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck_

I stopped and stared at her as she began singing her first lines. I felt a buzz hearing her pure voice ringing in the room. I was so enchanted, so pulled in by her beautiful melodic voice.

_Remind me, remind me_

I had to remember my lines and make sure I didn't get to mesmerized by her.

_So on fire so in love. _

_Way back when we couldn't get enough_

But again as she began to sing I had to stand back, I took a quick peak at the audience which I rarely did and could tell they were just as absorbed by her voice.

_Remind me, remind me_

_Remember the airport dropping me off_

_We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_

I walked towards her taking her free hand in mine gently rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. I didn't miss how her cheeks changed colour but I couldn't help it, I needed to be connected with her while she sang. My next line ran from my mouth only to want to hear her sing again.

_I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

I sung still holding her.

_But that meant we had one more night_

We sung together leaning closer to one another.

_Do you remember how it used to be_

_we'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

Her amazing voice rung like a perfect bell.

_Remind me, Baby Remind me_

I only wished we had this problem because that would mean that we _were_ something as apposed to nothing, or just friends like we were now.

We finished the song never looking away from each other. When the music ceased the only thing that brought me from my trance was the loud applause and cheering of the crowd.

"Thank you!" I smiled turning towards the crowd. It was my only option or else I would have admitted right there and then that I was crazy for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

Takuto thanked the crowd as I stared at him. My heart was beating when a passion so impalpable to me rushed through my body. I was lost in his eyes the entire time, I felt lost when he looked into the crowd for that split second but then he saved me as he looked back. Who knew that one song, one simple tune, could connect me so tightly to this man that even if it constricted all the oxygen from my senses I wouldn't mind because I was close to him.

But he was gay…

Or was he? He just admitted he was in a relationship with a girl. But then again maybe he was confused and didn't know what he wanted. Yeah that must be it because although he admitted he didn't do anything with Sky that didn't mean that he didn't do anything else with other men.

I walked off the stage when Takuto sang a few more songs. I sat in the back watching him in awe. This man was amazing, the way his voice captivated so many people as well as myself was truly astonishing.

"This song is going to be the last one, but it very important to me." My ears pricked at Takuto's soft voice. "I wrote it for someone very close to me. At first I had named it after them but I realized that if I let you guys know who it was it would get me into some trouble in the future. Anyways here it is called 'Eternal Snow.'"

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

This song…the lyrics…why were they so familiar? Did I not just see them somewhere? I listened harder to his soft melodic voice.

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating _

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

The lyrics, the melody, his voice. So beautiful. He was blessed with the talent of writing the most beautiful lyrics. The lyrics sliced through my heart. It hurt me that he did all of this because he made me want him more but I couldn't. I was with Eichi and he was unattainable to me anyways.

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

But still these lyrics… Wait he said the person he wrote this for meant a lot to him and that he had originally named it after them. I was sitting at his desk last night and read lyrics similar to these…no, they were the same. This was the song he called Mitsuki's song…but then that meant he…did he have feelings for me too?

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

No! No! He didn't this didn't mean anything! I was acting stupid, no man was that perfect just for me! I didn't deserve him, I didn't! That's why he was gay, I was never given a perfect life and he would be the thing that would fix it. But then when I found out he was gay it shattered what could have been my happy ending. But now here he was…trying to tell me something I couldn't wrap my head around. Why did this all hurt so much!

I knew what I had to do. I had to act like it was nothing. Nothing happened, that song wasn't for me it was for another man. I would tell him to forget about what I said about Eichi and lie, I would lie…for him. I knew how his house worked. I knew that if they found out he was gay they would kick him out or beat him. I heard the stories Tai used to tell me about them. One time one of their roommates were lying and had a girlfriend. They found the girl and messed her up. As for the guy they somehow framed him and got him sent to jail. I couldn't let that happen to Takuto. I didn't care if something happened to me, just not Takuto.

"Hey, you daydreaming? Or night dreaming I guess would be more appropriate." I was brought from my reverie when someone tapped their fist lightly on my head.

"I'm not a door!" I complained rubbing my head making him laugh.

"I know but I could swear when I was knocking on it it was hollow…"

"You did not just!" I gasped. How could I not love this man when he made me feel like this? He was so easy to joke and play around with. I opened my mouth letting out a loud yawn much to my embarrassment making him laugh.

"Let's get you home," he smiled taking my hand. The same hand he held when we were singing, the same hand that was set on fire with a burning passion that raced to my heart as soon as he touched me.

"Okay." The truth was I didn't want to go home. It was like Christmas day, you were so excited for it all year long but as soon as the day was done you wanted to go back in time and relive it. I wanted it to be last night, I wanted to stay over at Takuto's again and wake up in his arms. I wanted to lie in bed with him staring in his eyes, I wanted to talk to him.

When we were on his bike and sped off I held him cherishing the moment. The feeling of having his body warm mine was the most exhilarating sensation.

When we were a couple blocks from my house I climbed off taking my helmet off. Here it was I had to tell him.

"Takuto," I said speaking over the engine. He turned to look at me. "Forget what I said earlier…about Eichi and everything. I guess I was just nervous and had to make something up to distract myself from the show. I really do love him no matter what!" I laughed scratching the back of my head.

"Anyways goodnight and thanks for everything." I bowed walking towards my home.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

Silly girl. Did she really think I was that dumb. I saw Eichi, I knew he cheated on her. I just didn't have proof that what she had said earlier about him was true…it kind of seemed like something he would say though.

But even if it wasn't I couldn't let her turn back to him. I didn't care anymore if anyone found out, after tonight I knew for a fact I was in love with this girl. Not like when I was with my ex girlfriend Hikari. This love was based off friendship and pure feelings, not lust like it was with Hikari. I still cant believe I was going to propose to her…good thing I caught her cheating on me…

"Mitsuki," I called as she got further away from me. She stopped and turned to look at me as I killed the engine hopping off my bike as well as taking off my helmet. No way in hell was I letting Eichi lay his hands on her.

"Takuto what are you doing?" she asked as I walked right up to her.

"Something I should have done long ago," I whispered wrapping one arm around her waist as I held her cheek in my other hand. I didn't say anything else as I leaned forward to her slightly parted lips. The lips I had wanted now for so long.

I felt her hesitantly, off of reaction to some crazy man holding her, shift back. But I held her fast, I wasn't letting her go that easily. When I was close enough her mouth shut and my lips ever so slightly pressed against hers. Her lips were dry but that didn't bother me, they were incredibly soft. I closed my eyes enjoying the amazing sensations pulsing from my lips to my heart at this one simple contact. I slightly leaned back bringing my lips from hers taking in a small breath before leaning forward to her warm lips with more pressure pulling her closer to me. I wondered if she could feel my erratic heartbeat…god I hoped she couldn't, that would be so embarrassing.

"Mm, Takuto we can't!" she burst pulling from my lips as well as my embrace.

"Eichi is…"

"Scum!" I yelled. Fuck why was I getting mad? Because I was still losing to that blonde prick?

"You're gay!"

"You still believe that after a kiss like that!" I blurted. I was putting all my cards on the table, I couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Takuto I…I need time to think," she turned then ran. I don't think I've ever seen anyone run so fast in my life and I never imagined it to hurt so much in seeing it.

"Fuck!" I screamed kicking at the dirt. Why did I have to love her! Why did it have to break my heart to see her run out on me. I jumped on my bike in a flurry speeding home. I didn't care if the police caught me or if I flew off a cliff for that matter. I didn't even tell her I loved her but the fact she ran after I kissed her hurt just as bad.

I stormed into the house not caring if I woke up everyone in the neighborhood.

"Takuto!" Sky called walking into the room with a new man tied to his hip that was not Tai.

"What!" I spat seeing the man with him flinch at my tone.

"I want you to meet someone!" he sung obviously unfazed by my temper.

"Where's Tai? Were you not just with him last night?" This man was like a male version of Hikari…that's probably why he irritated me so much.

"I left him, he doesn't mean anything to me!" he got defensive…like I care. "Anyways this is Jake," he smiled pushing the man towards me. Did he want me to kill him?

"Hi," the man said reaching his hand out to me. If I wasn't piping with furry I would have laughed, his hand was shaking.

"Hi," I grunted taking his hand not caring how much force I used in the shake. I already messed up with Mitsuki so if I messed up at my own home I could care less.

I walked to the fridge looking for my savior. "Fuck," I mumbled seeing there was no alcohol left. I wasn't a ragging alcoholic or anything…it just made me feel better when I was mad. Not the best remedy… oh well.

"Sky, I think you're out of your element here," I heard the man who I just scared the living daylights out of mumble.

"Why?" Sky asked. Wow did they think I was deaf? Just because I was at the fridge facing away from them didn't mean I couldn't hear them.

"I think…Sky I think he's straight. I mean I know you brought me to make him jealous but I really don't think he cares…" the man trailed off.

"You don't know that! And besides non of us are straight that's why we all live together!"

"Yeah but I mean…he has terrible posture and I'm sure he doesn't know what brand of clothes he's wearing." Just because that was true didn't mean anything….even though he was right on the dot.

"Non of that defines your sexuality, and besides look at how hot he is! No straight man is that hot!" I rolled my eyes. I had to go to a liquor store, this was all too weird for me.

"Where are you going?" Sky complained when I walked to the front door.

"Out!" I called slamming the front door. I had to get some booze…but first I had to make a quick pit stop…

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I still couldn't believe it. I sat on my bad continuously touching my lips. He kissed me…he kissed me and I flat out rejected him when everything in my body was screaming at me to hold him closer, take him further then that simple kiss.

It didn't bother me that I cheated on Eichi because in my eyes it wasn't cheating. When you kissed someone you were in love with there was nothing cheating about it.

I was glad Tai was out and that my Grandmother and house maid Miss Tanaka had gone on a elderly retreat for two days. They would have been terrified to see the mess I was in. I already knew how I looked, face flushed eyes red. I had cried, cried for rejecting him and my heart.

I almost jumped from my skin when a loud pounding came at the front door. Who could it possibly be at this hour? My heart froze, what if it was Eichi? If I didn't answer then he would assume that I was with Takuto and tell my grandmother.

I rose to my feet slowly walking down the hallway opening the door in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"H-hey," I mumbled leaning against the door frame to her home. God I felt like an idiot. I had acted so immaturely but I was a person who couldn't lose, and I was most certainly not leaving things with how we had just said goodbye "So, um I…I have something I want to say to you and-"

"Do you want to come in!" she blurted. Did she forget what I had done to her, I would have kicked my ass back to the sidewalk instead of letting me in if I were her.

"Nice place," I said looking around. Why was she acting so jumpy? Oh yeah….I kissed her earlier today and as far as she knew I was gay.

"Do you still not believe me?" I sighed running my hand through my hair. God she was dense…but that was one of the reasons I loved her.

"I…It's just, no man would want to pretend such a thing if-"

"If his only other option was to live on the street in a cardboard box he would. What with his crappy job and all." I elaborated on her speech. I saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and she looked away biting her lip. How many times did I have to tell her not to do that!

"But Takuto it doesn't make sense you and Sky had sex and cheated on Tai!" Like hell we did!

"Do you have proof?" I gritted my teeth. After so many times of telling her otherwise she always brought it up as if it was her only alibi to lean upon.

"I…um no…but anyone could kiss someone else its not that hard!"

"Yeah I guess it's not. But what is hard is trying to get some stupid adorable, but at the same time smoking hot brunette girl to try and understand that you're not gay and are actually kind of sort of starting to feel something for her…" I said trailing off on my last thought hoping she would just throw it aside. But I could tell by her shell shocked expression nothing was being left behind tonight.

"Where's your grandmother?" I asked wanting to change to the subject.

"She's out on a day trip with Ms. Tanaka and won't be home till late- don't change the subject!" She scolded running both hands through her hair.

"What trying to pull your hair out so I'll loose my feelings for you? Cause that won't work babe I'm not attracted to your hair." 'Shut up, shut up, shut up!' I scolded myself.

"You…Takuto!" Why was her voice so pained?

"What?" I had to push it, it was the only way I could find out why she was trying so hard to deny my feelings.

"I have a boyfriend! His name is Eichi…and I love him." No she didn't, he cheated and she knew it, fuck I knew it. So why was she using this excuse.

"You can love more then two people…" I pushed, I would play along with her lies for now.

"Not in the same way!" she replied. She got me there, looks like I was going to have to use a more direct approach. I wasn't the best in reading people but I could tell there was something there.

"I love you," I whispered trying to ignore my shaky tone. I truly do love her, her compassion for music, the way she laughs at my jokes, the way she doesn't jump to judge others, the way she gets angry over trivial childish things.

"I…" That was it! I saw her expression change. I could tell she was trying to deny my feelings. "Takuto don't do this," she mumbled falling against a wall.

"Do what? I'm not going to be so noble and let the girl I can't get out of my mind, go."

"But you're gay!" She was using any excuse she could now wasn't she.

"Mitsuki," I whispered. "I already told you this but it's true, I'm not actually gay." She stared at me shocked.

"I-I don't believe you!" She said again.

"Ask Keiichi, he knows I'm a player and he knows I've been with a lot of women."

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"I'm sorry, but I've changed a lot from when I was younger. I used to just sleep with loose women then leave the next morning, but one day I met a girl named Hikari and I fell really hard for her. I was going to propose one day but when I found her she was- she was cheating on me. She broke my heart and that was when I gave up on love. That's why it didn't bother me so much when I lived with all the guys because I wasn't worried about love or finding a girl. But then I met you."

"Takuto I…" She looked like she was contemplating something in her mind. I tried to read her expression but I couldn't tell. She finally looked up to me with a slight blush. "Show me," she whispered. Huh?

"What?" What was she talking about, wasn't kissing her and telling her straight forward I loved her enough?

"If you love me, s-show me what that love is." Well if I showed her it would be based off of lust and not the major key points of why I felt so much for her.

"Mitsuki, this feeling that I have for you," I started slowly walking towards her. "Is nothing short of lust I assure you. But," I continued when I had her complete attention. "It goes much further then just plain lust. I could loose all these hormonal feelings within me and never be able to make love to you again, but still with others. And I would not leave you. You're probably thinking yeah right, but it's the truth. I can live without sex, but what I can't live without," I whispered placing both hands on either side of the wall beside her. "What I can't live without, is you." and with those words I kissed her. If she didn't believe me now then she never would.

"Takuto," she shivered when I started kissing her soft neck. "I…I love you too. This whole time I tried to push those feelings back, I had to be faithful to Tai and for all I knew you were supposedly gay. Which of course was another reason why we could never be. But then you kiss me and say you're actually straight and send my heart into a spiraling twister and those feeling I tried to hold back explode! Every night we worked on the songs no- our songs. I felt something so strong, the way you could think of the most beautiful lines, the way you smiled and never criticized my poor writing skills, the way you held me and comforted me when I cried…you made me fall so hard for you…"

"Then we're even," I whispered kissing her lips again. This was it, this was what I had been waiting for for so long.

"Even…but Takuto no one is home with me…Will you, will you stay the night?" I felt my heart jump.

"I have no other plans that I know of," smiled hugging her tightly. 


	9. Many of Horror

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews! And I am SO sorry! I didn't die but I'm sorry for the long update! Anyways I'll try to be more efficient but school is starting again so it might be hard! But;_

_*__**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ**__*_

_This chapter does have a limeish scene…if you don't know what that means it's a slight sex references! And I will notify you when it is coming! There is only one in this chapter but with my mind there is bound to be more in the future! So if you don't like it then just skip over it! Oh yeah the warning will look like this; __**:$**_

_So you've been warned!_

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!_

Chapter Nine: Many of Horror

I woke up to a bright light and an unfamiliar room…Mitsuki's room. I was shirtless and Mitsuki was clinging to me with just her undergarments on. I remembered last night. We were so close, I could have taken her innocence then and there but she wasn't ready so we settled on a few passionate kisses and cuddling.

God that made me feel good, I had wanted to hold her like this for so long and now here she was! How it was supposed to be.

"Mm morning," Mitsuki sighed slowly opening her eyes only to lean forward and kiss my cheek.

"Morning cutie," I smiled seeing her blush.

"So does that mean we're…you know…" she trailed off with a giggle.

"Are we what?" I asked knowing full well what she meant but pushing her to say it aloud.

"You know…" she trailed off rolling onto me resting her chin on my bare chest.

"I don't think I do…" I said looking up at the ceiling for a moment before resting my eyes back on her only to see her pouting face.

"Takuto!" she complained pulling her self up me so that we were face to face.

"Yes I am a Takuto, but you are a Mitsuki not a Takuto," I said matter of factly.

"Why must you be so annoying!" she growled playfully wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I don't think it's me…" I smiled.

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" she finally blurted. I never expected to get such a reaction from hearing those simple words come from her mouth.

"What about Eichi?"

"What about him? Technically by now I would be broken up with him, but he threatened me so I am still his 'girlfriend,' so playing by these rules I guess if it's okay with you we could maybe…keep us a secret…for now?"

"More secrets!" I whined getting a playful smirk from her.

"You seem to be good at keeping them…but just because I want to keep it on the down low for now doesn't mean I don't love you or want to be seen around with you, I just want to protect you until we can go public," she finished leaning her forehead against mine.

"I understand, to be honest I have no idea what to do about this whole situation right now, but I know we will figure something out in the end," I replied leaning forward about to touch my lips to hers before a knock came at the door making us jump in shock.

"Mitsuki?" It was an old ladies voice. Her grandmother I assumed.

"Oh no!" she whispered looking at me. "I didn't think my grandmother was coming back till this afternoon! She can't see you or else I'm in big trouble! I am not supposed to have men in my room! I mean only Eichi but that was just for visits and I normally had to keep the door open but-" I stopped her rant putting my finger against her lips.

"You need to calm down," I whispered. "If you don't answer she's going to get concerned and open that door and she'll see us in a not so innocent position," I said calmly feeling her somewhat relax then nod.

"Yes grandmother?" she answered.

"Mitsuki it's ten already and you are normally up by eight are you feeling alright? I'm coming in to check on you." Shit I had to act fast.

Surprising Mitsuki I gave her a peck on the cheek then jumped off the bed throwing her the nightgown I had torn off her the previous night and grabbed my clothes heading for the closet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

Everything had happened so fast and before I knew it I was in bed alone with my clothes back on. I still couldn't believe I had taken it so far with Takuto last night, he seemed so into it and so was I but…I wasn't ready and chickened out. I knew he was disappointed but it made me love him more because he was so understanding and didn't push me to do anything.

"Mitsuki," I heard my grandmother again as she opened the door. "Are you alright?" she repeated.

"Yes," I replied thinking fast. "I had stayed up waiting for you last night but then I fell asleep, I guess I was just overtired," I smiled scratching the back of my head.

"Very well," she replied looking around my room suspiciously. Oh no, why was she eyeing my closet? She would not be happy to see the half naked man hidden in there…

"Is something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Actually, the other night when you didn't come home…where were you? That is completely un-lady like and I am still furious with you," she said sternly making me shiver. It was a good thing Eichi had already set up the lie for me.

"I'm very sorry grandmother, Eichi and I had gone to a late movie and lost track of time. By the time we got back to his place I guess I just passed out and he let me sleep in the guest room," I replied as well as holding my breath praying she didn't see through my lie.

"I see, well don't do it again. I was very worried and if something like this ever does happen again be sure to call and inform me." And with that she left my room allowing me to let out the breath I was holding.

I sat there for a few moments before I realized who was still hidden. I raced to my closet opening the door to see a flustered man on the ground. My closet was a decent size but when the door was closed it was very dark…my cheeks turned bright red when I saw what he was covered with.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to put on my pants but I lost my balance and I grabbed at anything to keep my balance but I guess I grabbed a drawer of clothes…I tried to be quiet." That must have been why my grandma was looking at my closet. Unlike me she had heard him fall.

"T-that's okay," I stuttered. He looked at me confused until he looked down noticing what exactly of my clothing had fallen on him.

"Shit Mitsuki, I'm sorry!" he blushed standing as my bra's and underwear fell off of him.

"N-no it's not your fault!" I burst running over to the ground almost throwing the clothes back where they belonged.

"But you have to admit these must look really cute on you," he smiled holding up a pair of very flimsy pink lace underwear with a matching bra.

"Pervert!" I blushed madly snatching them from his hand.

"Too bad you weren't wearing them last night," I heard him mumble much to my embarrassment.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, changing the embarrassing subject.

"Hm…I don't know, I kinda feel like watching a movie or chillin on the couch." I almost giggled at how lazy he was…although we did stay up pretty late the previous night. "But I really gotta go home, have a shower and change…" he trailed off almost as if he wished he hadn't spoken.

"Hm, well I kind of have a plan…" I trailed off thinking of a way we could kind of make our relationship public.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"A plan?" I asked raising an eyebrow as she walked to her bed sitting on the edge.

"Well, you can only date men right?" she said fiddling with the end of her shirt.

"Yes?" I said hesitantly. I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if I dressed like a man then I could spend as much time with you as I wanted and non of them would know…" This girl was an absolute genius.

"But they've seen you before and I think-"

"Do you really think they memorized my face?" she asked tilting her head. She had a good point, I mean I was the only one the first day we met who was awestruck by her beauty.

"Good point," I replied walking over to her taking her hands in mine. "Where are we going to get your disguise?" I asked kissing one of her hands.

"There's a few stores we can try out…" she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

When we were finished our shopping Takuto dropped me off to get ready while he went home and showered. I blushed madly when I put on the blonde wig and baggy t-shirt, to hide my small chest. It was a weird relationship, but the danger kind of made the whole experience more exciting.

After removing my makeup I looked at my bare face, I did look like boy! A very petite boy with a baby face, but maybe that's what they thought Takuto's taste in men was.

"Mitsuki?" I heard my grandmother knock at my door. I was busted.

"Yes?" I replied trying to cover my shaky tone.

"Me and Tanaka are going on a trip and wont be back for a week. Mitsuki I trust you because you are old enough now to look after yourself." These opportunities seemed to be working out beautifully.

"Okay grandmother when will you be leaving?"

"Tonight," she answered. And with that I heard her footsteps leave my door. Thank goodness she didn't come in to see me dressed like this.

I smiled when I thought about what that meant… At this rate if he let me, I could stay at Takuto's house every night. I blushed at the thought, if we spent that much time together would I finally be ready to take it to the next step with him? I felt terrible about the night before. I pushed him on letting him think I was ready…but to be honest I was still a virgin and it was something very special to me. It wasn't that I thought Takuto wasn't the 'one' it was just that I wanted to put it off until it meant the world to the both of us. Maybe it had a little bit to do with the fact that he has slept with lots of women before and it made me sad to think that I wasn't one of them…wait what was I thinking? It didn't matter that I wasn't one of them! It was all about what it would mean in the end to me and to him.

I walked to my bed plopping down on it. Did what he say the other night true? Did he really mean that even if he could never embrace me in bed but still to any other women he would never leave? Never cheat? Maybe he wouldn't, I mean we both knew what it was like to have your heart ripped out when you saw the one you loved kissing someone else. We both knew it hurt…a lot.

Maybe that's one of the reasons I found myself falling for him. We had so much in common, we could read each other so well that being together just felt natural, like the pieces of a puzzle fitting in with one another. I smiled hugging one of my pillows close to my chest, the things that man made me feel…

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I walked out of the shower toweling my hair. It had been a successful day in finding Mitsuki's costume and I was confident the guys wouldn't bat an eye at her. Hell if she was actually a guy and looked how she did I might rethink what team I played for…But thank god she was a girl.

I smiled thinking of our previous night, god she had a hot body. I couldn't believe she had let me go so far with her! I mean I was disappointed that she stopped me but I didn't have the heart to deny her, I wanted our first time together to be amazing, more then amazing! The only thing was that I didn't really know if she was a virgin or not. I don't think she ever told me that I remembered, and I don't know if that bastard Eichi ever tried anything with her…even so I would make her forget him. I would hold her body so close, cherish those sweet curves of hers. Kiss her so long she thought she would melt…make her knees weak…

"Hey um Takuto…" I turned to see Eric walking out of his room with a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Was he finally going to confront me and tell me why he was being so distant from me these past few days?

"What's up?" I asked leaning against a wall. I saw his eyes look ravenously over my bare chest for a moment before his eyes sunk into mine.

"I…about our…kiss…" he trailed off.

"Our what?" I asked bluntly almost choking on thin air if that were possible.

"Y-you don't remember?" he asked looking up at me through his eye lashes.

"Um, not that I recall," I tried to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh I think you were still too drunk then," he said disappointedly taking a few steps towards me. "I'm sorry for avoiding you, it's just before you threw up in my mouth that kiss," he paused touching his lips with his finger tips. "It was so magical and Takuto it meant so much to me," he smiled walking straight up to me so we were face to face.

"Eric," I started before he took my hand winding his fingers with mine. I tried to move back but remembered I was against the wall…damn he had me cornered again. I swallowed hard looking down at the man as I saw his green eyes staring at my lips as his mouth was slightly parted.

**:$**

"I don't want you to deny me Takuto, I think I like you…I mean really like," he smiled

leaning forward so his warm body pressed up against my own and other things. "Takuto are you…?" he looked down leaning his chest back as his hips moved into mine making me gasp. Damn! Thinking about Mitsuki before I guess got me a little…excited.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked as his wondering eyes met mine.

"I…" what was I supposed to say? -'No sorry Eric, I was thinking about having passionate sex with the girl I'm in love with not you…?'- Heh, no! That would not be an appropriate answer, especially to the man who could kick my ass out to the curve…guess there was only one way out of this.

"Eric I…I'm sorry I already have a boyfriend." I watched his face falter considerably as he moved away from me a little. "Takuto, I hate to hear that it really hurts me…but I guess I understand." He tried to smiled looking at the ground a moment before looking up at me. "But maybe could I just…try something, you can stop if it's uncomfortable. I just want to make sure there is nothing there…for you," he finished. I looked down confused. What was he talking about nothing there for me? "I know that the thought of someone gave you _this_," he licked his lips looking down to my lower regions catching sight of my covered 'partner.'

"Eric-!" I gasped when his hot palm cupped between my legs. The back of my head hit the wall as I threw my head back gasping hard. Although I had no feelings for men and it disgusted me he was touching me, his warm touch did have an effect on me. "P-please stop!" I panted as his moved over me how his eyes had earlier.

"It's okay Takuto if you want to let loose for me I don't mind," he smiled.

"I do!" I growled pushing him away from me. Why the fuck did I not do that before?

"Takuto," his voice changed, as if he were bi polar. "Don't push me away," his voice was low and commanding.

"But you said you would stop if that was what I wanted!" I retorted.

"That was before I realized how you reacted to my magic touch," he smiled moving back to me not giving me a reaction time slamming his hands beside my head leaning forward. "Your delicious Takuto and I really want a taste," he smiled touching his lips to mine…again apparently! I tried to move back but the hellish wall was still trapping me. My legs were apart and I felt his knee move up to massage me.

"Mm!" I have growled half moaned. This was fucking hell! How the hell was he so strong? He was smaller then me!

"Eric!" I moved my head to the side. He only started kissing my cheek moving to my chest. "Stop!" this time I was the one commanding as his hand moved to the elastic band on my pants. He finally looked up to see my flushed face. I think he thought it was flushed with embarrassment and love at what he had done to me…if that was the case he was sadly mistaken. I was burning up with fury. So many things I wanted to tell him, to call him. "I love someone else," I growled pushing him away. "Do not touch me again," I hissed watching his eyes widen. Guess he wasn't expecting that response.

**:$**

I stormed down the stairs almost making it to my room before Trent stopped me. He had no idea that I was in NO mood to talk. "What!" I growled when he called my name. He let out a small whistle.

"Someone is angry," he commented. "But know what will make it better? I'm having a party tonight and you have to come," he smiled. "You're always so tense and I think you need to let loose and have some fun," he smiled. Somehow the term 'let loose' really disturbed me.

"No can do," I said rudely not caring about manners. "I gotta work," I said actually glad that the late hours got me out of something.

"Yeah well I went to the bar a couple nights ago and talked to your boss, he thought you needed one too so you're off the hook."

"Why would you do that?" I asked flatly. I really needed to sing tonight, I was bound to loose it one someone if not.

"Well I don't care Takuto," Trent sighed sitting back in the couch opening a beer which he had been holding. "You're coming and that's that. From what I remember you owe me from the time I covered for you when you were avoiding Sky," he smiled. That was right…fuck him why was he so crafty.

"Fine," I sighed. An idea struck in my head which would definitely make this evening more worth my while. "But I'm bringing a date," I finished looking over my shoulder to see his shocked face.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

When I was finally done getting ready my phone vibrated making my heart race. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I panted…why was I out of breath? Maybe out of excitement?

"Hey," I heard a soft chuckled on the other line.

"Takuto," I smiled holding the phone with both hands sitting on my bed.

"You coming or you are you going to make me wait out here all night for you?" he chuckled.

"I'm coming! And um…" I looked sheepishly at the weeks worth of clothing I had packed. "Would I maybe…I mean my grandmother is going on a trip for a week and I ah was wondering…" I trailed off again feeling my heart race.

"Well unless you want to stay home with that loser cousin of yours I think it would be best if you spent those nights sleeping in my bed," he answered my question without me even asking.

"Thank you," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

When we finished our conversation I waited on my bike completely forgetting about the anger I had felt earlier.

"Takuto!" I heard Mitsuki call walking out with a large bag over her shoulder. I raced off my bike grabbing it for her.

"Thank you!" she panted.

"Geez shorty are you planning on staying at my place for the rest of your life?" I teased feeling the weight of the bag, it must've been heavier then her.

"No!" she blushed looking away from me.

"It's okay, I wouldn't mind that at all," I smiled. "Anyways the guys decided to have a party and well Trent got me out of work so I have to go…" I mumbled looking at the dirt.

"A party!" her eyes lit up. She obviously did not know what kind of party this would be. I always got out of going to them because I knew there would be one thing and one thing only…men.

"But Mitsuki, you know there will only be men right? You'll be the only girl even though you look like a guy."

"That's okay Takuto as long as I get to be with you!" she smiled hugging me. God I loved her warm arms around me.

I guess we should get going then," I said climbing on my bike waiting for her to hop on before we sped off to hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I bit my lip as we walked up to his door step. I had no idea what to expect…I'd never really been to a party and this wasn't even what you considered a 'normal party.' I stopped when he reached for the door slightly tugging at his hand.

"What's wrong?' he asked facing me.

"I…I'm kinda nervous. I mean what if they see right through my disguise and know I'm a girl? What will they do to you?" I gasped horrified.

"Don't worry babe," he smiled cupping my cheeks in his hands. "I wont let them do anything and trust me I can't even see through your disguise. Remember you are Maguri Koga and we met while I was playing at the bar," he smiled leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "I will always protect you," he smiled before his lips embraced mine once more. Much to my wild embarrassment the door opened to reveal the guy I remembered as Sky…the women hater.

"Oh," he said almost disgustedly looking me over. For a moment I thought he did see through my disguise before he spoke once more. "I didn't know he was with you." I sighed…I was still safe.

"Sky this is Maguri," Takuto replied just as coldly. "My boyfriend," he smiled leading me into the crowded house. I saw men flaunting around each other either laughing in a circle with drinks in hand, or alone in a secluded place acting intimate with one another. I swallowed hard shuffling closer to Takuto. This was definitely going to be an interesting night and experience- For the both of us.

_A/N; Kay so sorry if the lime part wasn't what you were expecting but please don't kill me over it! All I can say is the next chapter is about the party and Takuto and Mitsuki lets just say…have a little fun… Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and again sorry for the wait!_


	10. Caught in the Heat of the Moment

**A/N; Hey everyone! Like always sorry for the late update! I am really sorry! But thank you to everyone who reviews! Makes me happy and motivated to write! Any ways again this chapter has some ehem limey content… so be advised! Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!_

Chapter Ten: Caught in the Heat of the Moment

**Takuto POV**

I wanted to shoot myself, now. Men were everywhere, talking, laughing…kissing. I didn't want to see any of it. At least Mitsuki was with me. I felt something tug my hand and looked down to see Mitsuki looking up at me with red cheeks.

"Yes?" I asked turning to face her.

"Um, what exactly are we supposed to…do tonight?" she asked looking at all the people who were being over-friendly with one another. Shit, she probably thought I brought her here just to make out and go further then we did the previous night.

"Just have fun, talk to people, whatever you want to do. I won't push you to do anything," I smiled giving her hand a small squeeze before bringing her into the kitchen area. "Do you want anything to-"

"Takuto!" Eric came flying around the corner shoving Mitsuki out of the way. Did he forget everything I told him? "How are you!" he smiled- oh this made more sense. He was drunk…

"Good," I replied through gritted teeth.

"I was thinking about our kisses," he smiled falling against my chest. "You're a really good kisser," he smiled leaning towards my lips.

"Eric stop!" I grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "Having someone attack you with their mouth is not considered a kiss, it's considered assault. Now please leave me alone. I just want to be friends and as you can see I already have a date," I stated motioning beside me to where Mitsuki was standing.

"You mean the boy who left as soon as I brought up our kiss?" he asked looking at the now empty space beside us.

"Shit, Mitsuki!" I spun in a full circle looking for her. Oh no! She must think that we did something behind her back!

"Mitsuki?" Eric asked.

"N-no I mean Maguri!" I corrected myself. He was drunk so hopefully he wouldn't remember this. I turned away from Eric looking around the house.

God it was crowded. How many people did they know? I saw a small brunette head pushed up against the wall by another familiar colored head of hair. I gritted my teeth walking towards the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I was pinned against the wall. One moment I was listening to Eric harassing Takuto about something then Sky had grabber me holding me hostage.

"W-what do you want?" I asked feeling a small shiver run up my spine. What did he want with me?

"What are you doing with Takuto?" he replied in a low menacing voice.

"What are you talking about I'm his date?"

"How long have you two been dating?" he retorted as his grip on my wrists tightened. I tried to hold in my cry of pain the best I could. I had to act tough.

"That's non of your business!" I spat back trying to find some shred of confidence. "I love him and that's all that matters!"

"You don't love him!" he snickered. "I love him and he loves me!"

"That's a lie," a new lower voice interrupted us. I looked around Sky to see Takuto standing behind him "Now please let go of Maguri before I make you," he continued. Sky looked back at me a second then back to Takuto as he gave my wrist one more hard squeeze before letting go. He smirked at me then walked off.

"Are you okay?" Takuto asked taking Sky's original spot.

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" I replied with a smile. I felt bad that he always had to come to my rescue. It was time I started protecting myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I was so glad I made it to her side in time. If Sky did something to her I swear I would kill him. "Listen Mitsuki if you want to go that's cool with me," I sighed running my hand through my hair. She had no idea how much I would rather be anywhere but here.

"No, it's okay. As long as we're together then I don't mind." She smiled.

We decided to go sit on the couch for a bit. I don't know why we were expecting nothing to happen, but as soon as we sat and she sat next to me, another man plopped himself beside her pulling her into his chest.

"Hey cutie," the man who I immediately saw was Trent smile.

"Hey man!" I cut him off watching his eyes grow wide as he did a double take between the two of us.

"Oh shit man I'm sorry is he with you?"

"Yes," I replied gruffly pulling here back towards me. "So if you don't mind…"

"Yeah of course!" he lifted his arms away from her scooting back.

"Takuto don't worry," she smiled. "Nothing happened."

"I know…" I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey I have some new lyrics you might like." We were still sitting on the couch. We had just been having casual conversation until the lyrics caught my mind. "Just let me go grab them." That was probably the biggest mistake of my life. When I got back upstairs Mitsuki was most certainly not on the couch anymore.<p>

I looked around the living room pushing through people only to see she wasn't there.

"Trent!" I called when I saw him leaning against a wall talking to another man. "Have you seen Maguri?" I asked frantically.

"Maguri? Whose that?"

"The guy I was with earlier. Have you seen him?" What if Sky and Eric got a hold of her? What if they hurt her then found out she was actually a girl? My mind raced in a horrific array of possibilities.

"No, sorry man," he replied. I only nodded then left. I had looked everywhere, I even ran down the street looking through random alleys before I made it back to the house panting and sweating. Where the hell did she go! Like two minutes. I had left her side for two minutes and she gets away from me! What if some guy was raping her! Oh god…

When I spotted Sky and Eric talking to different men across the room I felt some relief. At least they hadn't taken her.

"Hey, you're Takuto right?" I turned to see some blonde skinny dude addressing me.

"Um, yeah," I replied not really looking or paying attention to him. My mind was on Mitsuki.

"Um, do you want to go make out with me?"

"I would love to but…wait what?" I asked not hearing what he had said at first, only letting it register now.

"W-would you like to…make…out with me?"

"Oh hell no!" I blurted pushing away from him returning back to my search. God this was bad. I lost my girl friend! I would loose major boyfriend points for this.

"Maguri?" I finally started calling out of desperation. I turned around when someone latched onto me. How many men would try to assault me tonight! I thought annoyed. I turned my head only to have a soft pair of lips press against mine.

"Mm." Mitsuki had come out of nowhere attacking me with her lips.

"M-what are you doing?" I panted pulling her back by her shoulders.

"I wanted to kiss you!" she burst into laughter.

"Wh…" I froze for a moment. "Mitsuki what did you drink?"

"Well Trent gave me a cooler and it tasted so good that I went for another, but then I ran out so I got another, but haha happened again so I tried a different drink because the coolers never lasted that long, so I tried beer!" she continued laughing clinging to my arm. I don't think she has ever had alcohol before…and I don't think she's ever been drunk either. Oh boy.

"Mitsuki why don't we go lie down?"

"Okay, but I just have to go get a drink first and then that guy over there said he wanted to play some game with me in a closet!" she smiled acting like a kid on Christmas. "I don't know what you play in a closet! It seems like it would be too crowded for hide and seek, but he was saying something about some sort of hockey-"

"Oh no!" I grabbed her wrist looking up to see another man eyeing her across the room. "Remember Mitsuki all of these men are gay and they would not like to make out with you then find out you are a girl…" Not to mention I would be pissed.

"Mm, then I'll kiss you instead!" she leaned against me. "I only like your kisses anyways," she breathed against my lips.

"Get a room," I turned to see Trent give me a wink then walk away. Bastard.

"Common Mitsuki," I whispered leading her to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I was looking at him, and him at me. I felt light headed almost as if I was looking through fog. My face was hot and felt heavy and dizzy, yet through out all these fazes the only thing I saw was him. I have no idea how he did it but he got me down stairs and we were both looking each other in the eyes. I moved forward only to stumble a few steps as he did. We both tumbled to the bed on our sides. We still gazed at one another and I couldn't hold back the desire to touch him.

"Is this okay?" I asked placing my hand against his cheek. I watched his eyes close as a soft breath escaped his lips.

"Yes," was all he said. I smiled feeling all jittery as I tried to move forward. I felt like I was running in sand as I tried to maneuver myself closer to him. He smiled pulling me closer. I knew he didn't have as much to drink as me and I don't think he was really drunk at all. "This is better," his breath blew against my hot lips. I don't know if it was the alcohol but as soon as his breath blew flush against my face I needed him. Bad.

"I want you," I whispered trying to sit up the best I could. The room spun for a moment and I almost fell to my side before I climbed above him sitting on his chest.

"How are you going to kiss me when you're sitting on my chest?" he asked with a grin taking my hands in his. That was a good question. What was I doing?

"I don't know!" I answered bursting into laughter. Why was he so funny? Wait why was I laughing so hard?

I leaned down placing my hand on either side of his head sliding my legs and hips back so that I was straddling his hips- really straddling his hips. I gasped when I sat on him and felt something hard press against me. "You want this too," I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"Mm," he sighed as I swerved my hips against the most sensitive area on his body right now. "Mitsuki," he gasped. I snaked my tongue out licking his lips. It was normally him who took this initiative asking for entrance, but I wanted to feel every inch of his mouth. When he granted me my wish my tongue plunged into his warm cavern gracing his teeth before finding the hot flesh of his tongue, swirling my own with it. It felt amazingly euphoric. My entire body felt as though it were on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

She kept rubbing against me, I felt like I was going to fucking explode! Her hot body pressed against mine was so amazing I couldn't hold myself back. I knew this was wrong because she was drunk and I technically wasn't, but it was so damn hard to stop.

"M-Mitsuki," I let the better half of me speak through. "W-we can't. You're drunk, you're not in your right state of mind. I know you want your first time to be special and let me tell you babe as hot as this is, this isn't the 'special' you are looking for. I'm willing to wait and spread roses on the bed after having a warm bath with you; As fucking cheesy as that is, if that is the kind of special you want I will make it happen." I kissed her head. God this was hard when I wanted her so bad.

"Mm, don't talk I want you to be satisfied," she mumbled clearly ignoring my speech. She really was drunk. She started giggling against my neck before her hand ran down my chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You, you keep lying and telling me to stop because this is wrong but your body is telling the truth," she paused and leaned back to look at me. "You want me to touch you here don't you Takuto?" she asked tilting her head to the side. That was when I almost lost myself. Her small warm hand gripped my 'partner' and my head whirled as desire ran through my system. Never had a girl sent such a strong desire through my body by simply touching me there. I wanted her. I wanted her hot body around me, I wanted her warm mouth sucking me, I wanted her virginity. Now.

"Mitsuki don't make me do this!" I moaned rolling around so that our positions were flipped and I was hovering over her. "I _really_ want you," I said staring straight into her eyes. All I saw was her distant intoxicated stare and her flushed face.

"I want you to fuck me," she smiled through dazed eyes.

"Mitsuki." Fuck why did she have to say such sexy things? I wanted her too but not like this. What if she woke up and regretted it because she didn't remember? I couldn't do that to her. I too wanted our first time to be special. Something we could always look back on as one of our sweetest moments.

"You know that's not what you want Tak-kun," she panted raising her head to nip then suck on my earlobe. A low growl escaped my throat as my hand ran to the front of her shirt ripping it open. "You're a sexy beast," she giggled kissing my neck. I almost wanted to cry, I wanted this! I wanted it, I wanted it, I wanted it! "Can I blow you too?" I flushed, why did I feel like the first timer here instead of her? Maybe because the alcohol had taken over her better senses and she wasn't acting as innocent and shy as she did the previous night.

"Mitsuki!" she had reached for my zipper as the other hand slid in the band- oh my god…she was holding me. Bare flesh against bare flesh- amazing. "Please," my head was whirling, it felt like she was a trained professional.

"You like it," she smiled kissing my lips, but this time I let her. I let her kiss me, I let her touch me. My heart was beating painfully fast. "Mitsuki I'm going to-" I gritted my teeth rolling off of her clenching my knees together. I wasn't going to do this, not now, not tonight. "This has to stop. You are drunk and I'm not letting this happen like this. Please go to sleep and we will carry on with this when you are in the right state of mind." God I felt like a loser for doing this but this girl meant way more to me then sex.

"Takuto," she pouted as I covered her with my comforter. "I-" she let out a large yawn. "I want-"

"Mitsuki I can tell this is wrong because you don't swear and you don't seem like the kind of person who refers to sex as fuck. Make love seems like the kind of phrase you would use so I am not letting this happen," I whispered kissing her head. "Now please get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I woke up with an excruciating pain in my head. I rolled over to see Takuto's back as his ribs rose then fell with each small breath he took. I smiled pulling the covers higher over my shoulders shuffling closer to him in the bed.

"Mm, morning shorty," his sleep filled voice sunk through the silence.

"Morning," I replied tracing his strong back with my finger. I watched the muscles in his back constrict as he moved his hands above his head stretching before rolling over to face me.

"How's the hangover?" he asked with a small smirk.

"How do you know?" I whispered wishing he would as well.

"Mitsuki, when someone gets that drunk they are bound to feel the after effects the next morning," he chuckled. "You probably don't remember anything from last night do you?" My heart stopped at his question…we didn't, did we? I wanted to remember my first time! It was supposed to be special! I felt the frown already form on my lips before I said anything. "You were amazing," he whispered. He said he would wait! He was such a jerk!

"Takuto you!" my weak voice cried.

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed placing his hand against my cheek which I pushed away. "One I don't have any condoms handy. Two I don't take advantage of girls. And three why would you still be fully clothed if we did do it?" He had a good point.

"Okay, but then why is the front of my shirt undone? And you're completely naked." I pointed. Well at least I thought he was, I could only see his upper body which was bare and I wasn't in contact with him to tell if his lower body was. Of course he only laughed at my question.

"Mitsuki I always sleep in just my briefs, but yes if we did make love then I would be naked still…" I blushed at the thought. "Anyways it was just like our first night together, we just kissed and stuff," he trailed off. Why did it seem like he was holding something back? Like he wasn't telling me everything?

"What?" I asked feeling suspicion and fear creep into my voice. "What happened really?"

"Well you…you get a little more expressionate when you're drunk and well you _really_ wanted me to um…fuck you," he finished. I gasped covering my mouth.

"D-did I really say that?" I asked feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Mitsuki don't take it to heart. I thought it was cute and we didn't do _anything_ that would be considered losing your virginity."

"What do you mean by that- I didn't…you know…with my mouth?" I breathed, that would be so embarrassing.

"No!" he replied. "We didn't I mean you did…touch it but that was it, nothing more I didn't even co-"

"I touched you!" I squeaked. "I'm sorry if you didn't like it and I, I- oh I'm so embarrassed!" I covered my eyes.

"Mitsuki," I felt his warm hand hold my wrists then pull them from my eyes. "Look at me," he whispered. I shook my head too embarrassed. I heard him sigh. "Look at me," he repeated more sternly. "Mitsuki don't regret the things you do with me. All of that is normal and once we get more…practiced in _that_ area we will be doing a lot more then hand jobs and you will not be embarrassed about it. I stopped you only because I knew you would react like this if we did go too far, and I want our first time to be special."

"Thank you," I whispered. More reasons for me to love this man. "I really appreciate it." I leaned forward about to touch my lips to his.

"Takuto, Maguri!" A loud pounding came at the door. We both jumped not expecting any interruptions.

"What Trent?" Takuto growled.

"Sky said he wanted to treat us to lunch so you two better get your asses out of bed!" he replied. We heard his footsteps retreat then looked at one another.

"Will you be okay?" he asked referring to my hangover.

"Yes, I just might need a Tylenol or-"

"Coffee," he cut me off. "Does the trick beautifully. And the next time you get that drunk I'll try to give you more water, makes the hangover less painful."


	11. In another life, I would be your girl

_A/N: So thanks for the reviews and __**Sea Blush**__ as of now I am super busy with exams and everything but over winter break I can write an Izumi, Meroko fic. I don't really ship that couple but I will think of something. And to everyone else, I am so sorry about this chapter, I have no idea what happened but it was not what I had originally intended but don't be too put off by the ending. I know this chapter may be hard to swallow for some and really piss a lot of people off but all I can say is keep reading because it will get better! Just um…don't kill me for how this chapter ends…anyways, I hope you can try to enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!_

Chapter 11: In another life, I would be your girl

**Mitsuki POV**

I slowly sat up hoping the burning fire in my head would go away. I saw Takuto smirk at me and I stuck my tongue out. "It's not funny," I moaned falling back to the pillow. To be honest I didn't want to go anywhere for the day, I wanted to fall in a hole and wither away.

"Mitsuki," he chuckled. "I'm normally the one who's hung over or still drunk in the morning, and to be honest seeing my cute little girlfriend with the side affects and not me is just like icing on the cake." I moaned rolling onto my stomach.

"Not helping," I whined.

"Here I know a good way to make you forget," he whispered, placing his hand under my abdomen flipping me over hovering just above my face. I blushed as his dark blue eyes bore into my own. He slowly leaned forward until our lips were barley touching, the sensation tickled my skin sending a feverish shiver down my spine. His tongue slowly trailed along my bottom lip before plunging into my opened mouth sliding against my tongue.

Wow, before him I don't think my tongue has gotten so much action in my entire life. I mean Eichi and I had had our share of heated kisses in our relationship but it never involved our tongues rubbing together like mine and Takuto's were. Heck I think within the few days Takuto and I had been together we had kissed more then Eichi and I had the entire time we were together.

"Mm," I moaned when his hand ran over my chest gently cupping one of my breasts. He was pretty good at distracting me, and if I had no morals or conscience then I would have ripped off his briefs and rode him then and there. But I had morals, and I wanted to wait for the perfect moment to make love to him.

"You ready to go all the way?" he whispered in my ear making me push him off of me. He only chuckled shaking his head. "I was just kidding, I want it to be special too," he admitted sitting up as he ran his hand through his dark hair. I smiled at him with a blush, turning even more embarrassed when his blue eyes met mine.

"Turned you on a little just there didn't I?" he asked with a wink making me laugh. God laughing hurt, but he was such a dork that I couldn't help it. And to be honest he seriously turned me on just then. I sat up pushing his shoulder.

"You're a dork," I giggled shaking my head. He chuckled getting out of the bed, which made me want to pull him back. I could tell her didn't want to get out of bed either but if we wanted to remain suspicious then we would have to act accordingly. Once we were both changed we walked up the stairs happily giggling at chattering before we were met with Takuto's three other roommates staring us down suspiciously. I didn't miss how Eric and Sky were giving me death glares. I swallowed involuntarily and grabbed Takuto's hand scooting closer to him.

"So where are we going?" Takuto asked scratching the back of his head. I could tell he was just as uncomfortable as me, feeling the tension and jealousy radiating off two of his roommates.

"The diner down the street, we could all walk," Trent suggested making my stomach flip. Normally I wouldn't mind walking and getting fresh air and exercise, however having a mind numbing headache did not making me so excited about it.

"Well that would be great but Maguri has a mean hangover and I'm not sure walking is on the top of his to do list as of now," Takuto interjected making me let out a sigh of relief. I didn't miss the sideways glance and wink he gave me making me smile.

"Then we can take my truck," Trent smiled walking over to a chair which his coat was carelessly hung over. "I don't mind if it's in Maguri's best interest," he winked making Takuto growl in protest. I giggled giving his hand a small squeeze.

Once we got outside both Sky and Eric jumped in the back of the five seated truck, which would mean either I or Takuto would have to sit in the front or in the back. "Really?" I heard Takuto hiss under his breath when he saw how the seating arrangements would be.

"It's okay, it'll only be a short while," I whispered kissing his cheek. He nodded solemnly then climbed in the back. I guess he trusted my safety more with Trent then with the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

These two stupid losers sat in the back separating Mitsuki and I, and to make matters worse they both chose the window sides so I was sandwiched between the two. It was even more awkward when Sky rested his hand right on the side of his leg so that the back of his hand was touching my thigh. And to distract me more Eric had his hand under his leg and was slowly moving it so it was almost under my leg…oh shit.

"Eric don't grope his ass!" Sky screamed making me and Mitsuki jump. Eric glared at Sky and slowly retreated his hand. And for once, I was thankful for Sky's presence.

"Well you're not any better trying to hold his hand!" Eric retorted, looking pointedly at Sky's hand then to mine. I sighed titling my head back. Who knew a five minute drive could seem so long.

"Hey you three, behave yourselves!" Trent called from the front seat making Mitsuki giggle.

"Hey! I wasn't doing anything!" I whined crossing my arms. When we finally got there I let out a sigh of relief as we climbed out of the car. I was saved. I quickly walked to Mitsuki's side taking her hand in mine as we walked into the restaurant. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pointed stares I got from other customers just by holding my 'boyfriends' hand.

When we were all seated I was glad we were in a more secluded corner so that I wouldn't have to deal with all the weird stares. God, it wasn't that bad was it? Two guys holding hands? And plus in reality we both weren't two guys, one was a girl.

As we ordered our food we sat in awkward silence not knowing what to say until Trent spoke up. "Fun party last night," he smiled taking a sip of the orange juice before him.

"Yeah, you just say that because you got to swap spit with that tall dark and handsome guy last night," Eric interjected. I was kind of glad I couldn't remember a lot of last night because I don't know if I would be entirely comfortable seeing all the PDA happening.

"Well Maguri wasn't letting me in his pants so I had to find someone," he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at me. I blushed looking at my hands on my lap when I saw Takuto shift in his chair.

"Hey, you watch yourself," Takuto threatened jokingly. Well at least I think that was how he was trying to make it because he chuckled after. Again our table was filled with silence and a few side conversation until our food was brought to us. I had just ordered pancakes and an Orange juice and Takuto had an omelet with toast and a coffee.

"So you two disappeared pretty quick last night," Trent pointed as he ate his waffles. I blushed picking at my food.

"Yeah well we had more important things to do," Takuto answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"So who does what?" Sky asked looking from me to Takuto. I didn't know what he was talking about? We both sang…but he didn't need to know that. But maybe his question had entailed something else since Takuto was choking on his coffee.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently looking at the man as Takuto started pounding his chest, trying to rid his throat of the coffee stuck in it. I gently placed my hand on his arm which rested on the table.

"You know when you two are-"

"Is this really dinner conversation?" Trent asked, giving Sky a placating look.

"Y-Yeah isn't there something else we could talk about?" Takuto was finally able to talk again, I didn't miss how he pushed his coffee away as if it would prevent it from 'attacking' him again. I slightly giggled catching him looking at me for a moment then looking away with a slight blush.

"No, I want to know, it's not like there are any women here so we don't need to worry about decency," he scoffed placing his arm on the table. I still had no idea what he wanted to know. I heard Takuto sigh making me look at him. "So just tell me, in bed who's the giver and who's the receiver," he growled. I blushed understanding. He wanted to know who was the 'girl' and who was the 'guy' in the relationship. That must be why Takuto choked on his coffee.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eric asked, finally putting some input on the conversation. Takuto ran his hand over his face and I blushed even redder. Last night we had almost…but Takuto was too big of a gentlemen to take advantage of me.

"Well what if they like to role play or switch sometimes," Sky voiced. I almost felt the dark aura radiating off Takuto. Oh god, I knew this type of stuff bothered him. I had to help him! He had saved me so many times it was my turn to be the hero!

"I'm obviously always the girl!" I blurted slamming my fist on the table. All four men stared at me startled. I cleared my throat sinking into my chair a little bit. "Ehem, I ah, I just wanted to make it clear. And what me and Takuto do in bed is really no ones business except ours…" I added taking a sip of my orange juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

Well if that wasn't an incredibly sexy way to answer then I didn't know what was. She had taken total control over Sky and Eric's conversation and made them shut their mouths as quick as they had opened them. Heh, I was glad to call her mine. She was so cute when she sunk back and drank her orange juice. If I had her with me all the time when those two had stupid petty fights like this…

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom," Mitsuki spoke raising to her feet quickly leaving the table. As soon as she was gone all eyes were on me. I picked up a piece of toast trying to act inconspicuous taking a bite when my eyes met Trent's.

"…What?" I asked shortly

"He's quite the catch," Trent spoke, looking the way Mitsuki had just left. I nodded then took a sip of Mitsuki's orange juice hoping it wouldn't get stuck in my throat like the evil coffee had.

"Yeah…where did you two meet again?" Sky asked biting his lip. Right, Mitsuki and I had never planned out our alibi for that story, I had to think fast! I looked around the restaurant as if it would give me some sort of answer.

"Ah, the bar," I answered standing from the table before they could interrogate me further. "Excuse me, I'll just go see if Maguri is okay." I don't know why I said that, I mean it's not like Mitsuki flushed herself down the toilet or anything…I hope. After some thought I picked up my pace to the bathroom actually thinking that something happened to her. She had left the table a long time and worry got the best of me. I held my breath until I saw a petite person in a blonde wig.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she stood outside of the two bathrooms hastily looking from one to the other.

"W-which one do I use?" she asked bouncing up and down, giving me the conclusion that she really had to go. Her frantic eyes looked to me and I held in my chuckle as I pointed to the mans bathroom.

"I don't think the women will be happy if they see a guy in the ladies room," I answered opening up the door to the men's room for her. She nodded then ran into the room momentarily looking at the men's urinals before sprinting into a stall.

"Y-you know you can go now Takuto," she said embarrassed. I had to remind myself that she was indeed a women and nodded leaving the room waiting just outside of it. When she was finished she walked out looking up to me then to the wall.

"What?" I asked with a smile. She blushed then looked back to me.

"I've never used the men's room before…"

"And for good reason," I smiled pulling her into my arms. She smiled looking up to me. "I don't want to go sit at that table again," I sighed looking into her eyes. Being interrogated at breakfast by Sky and Eric was enough for an entire lifetime.

"I don't-" she had been looking at me until her eyes slightly traveled down the hallway. I felt her stiffen in my arms and saw what she was looking at. Eichi was walking towards us, he hadn't noticed us yet but I was sure if he looked into her face he would recognize her. "Takuto what are you-?" I pushed her against a wall with my elbows bent against it on either side of her head as I crashed my lips to hers making sure her face was out of sight. I smiled when her arms wrapped around my neck and I deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

And just like that he saved me again. I leaned into his lips wanting him to hold me closer then humanly possible. I felt like I was melting against his lips as his tongue slowly trail into my mouth. I slowly lifted my leg so my knee hung by his hips, and pulled him closer.

"Mm, why do you have to tempt me," he breathed into my mouth. I shrugged my shoulders running my tongue along his. His hand ran down my sides and after a few moments we remembered the important bodily functions of breathing… We both pulled back with a gasp only to be interrupted when a slow clap filled the air. We looked to where the sound came from and froze.

"Very well done, although I never remember you sticking your tongue down my throat…Mitsuki." I gasped looking straight into Eichi's hazel eyes.

"H-how did you?" I asked covering my mouth not missing how Takuto stayed stuck where he was not letting Eichi get a shot of me.

"Oh please, I saw you two walk in. You may be able to wear a wig and look like a boy, but I could tell who you were from a mile away. And plus I got a phone call a few nights back," he smiled crossing his arms across his chest.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Takuto hissed turning to look at Eichi, yet still covering me. I heard Eichi chuckle.

"The night you apparently confessed to Mitsuki, I don't know if you thought you were alone but Kai was most definitely there." I covered my mouth. Crap I thought he was still with Sky that night!

"Turns out he heard you two and then he saw you flock to the bedroom. You know Mitsuki I find it funny that we dated for over two years and you wouldn't let me see you naked, but you know this man for under a month and you are willing to drop your pants for him. And isn't he gay anyways?" Eichi asked looking between the two of us.

"He's not…" I answered not thinking before I spoke. "He was pretending so that he had somewhere to live- And we never slept together!" I added, yelling at him from behind Takuto.

"Is that so!" Eichi laughed looking to Takuto who was gritting his teeth.

"What the fuck do you want!" Takuto asked, clearly annoyed with Eichi's laughing. I sunk back only hearing him raise his voice a few times.

"I just want my girlfriend and then I'll be on my way," he smiled raising his hand out to me.

"Like hell you do, she's mine now and you will never hurt her again." Takuto growled thinking he had won the battle, until Eichi clicked his tongue.

"You know, for someone who found a way to trick and lie to your roommates about your sexuality you sure are dense," he chuckled again taking a step towards us like some sort of predator. "Who do you think called me to let me know what you two were cooking up, Hm? I mean he was already incorporated in the conversation."

"Kai," I whispered, even thought I knew the question was rhetorical.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takuto spat not budging from where he stood.

"Isn't it painfully obvious Takuto? I have even figured it out. Kai hates you because the man he was desperately in love with left him for you. Of course you never acknowledged Sky which made him angry so he started telling Kai those lies about your little 'romance' so that he had a legitimate reason for leaving Kai. But of course this was all lies and Kai broken hearted left. But then you met Mitsuki, Kai's cousin. As soon as you two started hooking up Kai grew furious and there was only one thing he wanted more then anything; to hurt you. Of course at first I was not too comfortable with helping him with this issue but as soon as he told me what you two had been doing I grew furious and agreed." He looked between the two of us.

"Yeah so you figured everything out," Takuto growled slowly leaving my side. Oh crap he was going to fight Eichi, I had to do something!

"Stop you two! Eichi I don't love you anymore okay so just leave it at that!" I cried out, somehow, stupidly thinking my feeble attempt would work. This only made Eichi laugh.

"Oh don't complain my dear. You see you're leaving with me right now whether Takuto wants you to or not," he smiled.

"Like hell she is!"

"Really?" Eichi's grin grew. "You see Kai is in this restaurant right now as well and as soon as I give him the word he tells your other roommates what you two have been doing and it's over, not to mention I tell Mitsuki's grandmother as well."

"I…" Takuto was at a loss of words.

"Eichi stop this! Why cant you accept I moved on?" I asked.

"Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Mitsuki. I love you more then he ever could! I mean heck we were high school sweet hearts, we used to talk about our future. Remember? We were going to have a nice house with three kids and a dog?" I didn't know how to respond, a wave of nostalgia hit me as I remembered all those times we would just sit and talk, all those times he was so gentle with me. What happened to us?

"Mitsuki, please I love you so much," and for once I heard his old voice. The old Eichi who used to hold me and tell me he loved me, the one I knew would never hurt me.

"E-Eichi," I whispered taking a step towards him. What was I supposed to do? What the hell was I supposed to do! Why was I so entranced by Takuto, why the hell did he get to me so fast? I hadn't even been dating him that long and I was almost ready to get naked for him. Crap, I needed to think things over. This was wrong, was mine and Takuto's relationship just based off of lust? I mean we did talk, but I didn't really know that much about him other then the fact that his girlfriend cheated on him…but that wasn't very much. "I love you…I still do," I did. I was blinded by Takuto but I had to remember who my heart belonged to…Eichi.

I saw Takuto do a double take between the two of us. "M-Mitsuki," and that alone could have broken my heart. Takuto's heart broken voice whispering my name as if I had just pierced his heart.

"Takuto I'm so sorry," I whispered walking to Eichi's side. My heart raced as Eichi pulled me into a hug. My mind was whirling and I was still confused. Eichi was the right choice…right? I mean the fact that my heart felt like it was split in two was just because I felt bad for denying Eichi all this time. I mean he did cheat on me…but that was just because I was being a stiff and wouldn't let him have any. I mean I guess I did the same thing going after Takuto…right?

"Let's go babe," he smiled kissing my cheek. I nodded then looked back at Takuto one more time, I almost ran back to him when I saw the tears brimming around his eyes.

"B-but Eichi, Takuto is safe right?" I asked.

"Course," he nodded. What was I doing…what was I supposed to say to Takuto.

"Common." I didn't have a chance to decided what was right before Eichi swept me out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

What the fuck just happened? Did I not just save her? Did she not say she loved me this morning…was that just the most fucking shallow thing I had ever witnessed? I fell to my knees looking at the ground. The pain in my heart was worse then when I saw Hikari…fuck Hikari, she always used to know how to make me feel better. She was what I needed right now. I slowly stood wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Where are you going?" Trent called after me as I ran out of the restaurant. "And where is Maguri?"

"Out, and who gives a fuck about him anymore!" I growled. Fuck her! Fuck her and her shallow heart, fuck her for making me love her, fuck her, fuck her…Fuck her!

When I got back to the house I dialed a number I never thought I would ever again.

"Hello?" a angelic voice answered.

"Hey babe, remember me?" I asked.

"T-Takuto?" she asked.

"Yeah, how've you been?" I asked changing my clothes as I spoke.

"G-good…I…why are you calling?"

"I really miss you and I want to see you," I answered. It wasn't completely a lie…was it?

"I miss you too…but Takuto, I'm married now."

"Is he there?" I asked knowing she didn't have boundaries when it came to one night stands.

"N-no…here's my address…" I didn't care if it was childish for me to go for Hikari after Mitsuki left me. Fuck I didn't care about Mitsuki at all, I was going to forget her…I was going to forget how everyone I loved always seemed to leave me…Hikari, Keiichi after he got engaged, my mom…my dad…and Mitsuki. Fuck I was going to forget about love. Meaningless flings could get me through the rest of my life.

_A/N: Again, I'm sorry, but I already started the next chapter so it should be out within the next week._


	12. Who Knew?

_A/N; Thanks to sea blush for the review. And don't worry you never hurt my feelings for what you said. And I will start the other fic as soon as I think of an idea for it. Anyways hope you guys can try to enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think! _

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura!_

Chapter 12: Who Knew?

I lay in bed looking at the back of the naked sleeping girl beside me. I had to admit, she was beautiful. I don't know why I never tried to patch things up with her, she was so fucking sexy. She slowly rolled over kissing my lips, I smiled leaning into the kiss as she rolled over top of me.

"That was amazing last night," she whispered kissing my neck. "I want more of you right now," she purred against my skin as her hands grew ravage all over my body. I moaned bringing her lips back to my own as she traced her hands over my chest. The feelings running through me were raw but that didn't matter to me, this is how physical relationships would be for the rest of my life.

I pulled her hips down on me as she sighed my name. "I missed you," she panted against my lips. "You're so much bigger then my husband." I chuckled, guess that was her fucking loss, just like Mitsuki's…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mitsuki's POV<span> **

I lay in Eichi's bed looking at the ceiling, what had I done? I slowly rolled over looking at his back. He was still sleeping. I slowly rolled out of the bed pulling on my shirt and pants making my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and scowled.

I was so ugly, and stupid and horrible. I didn't deserve to live, I should have died like my parents. Why did I leave Takuto so easily yesterday? Why did I so royally screw things up? I hated myself for that, I hated everything. I was such a…such a…bitch. I sunk to my knees. I never should have told Takuto I loved him, I should never have strung him along. I loved Eichi it was wrong to play Takuto the way I did.

I didn't bother getting up and instead lay against the cold tiled flooring of the bathroom holding my stomach.

'_**M-Mitsuki.'**_

His voice haunted me. It was all I heard, Takuto repeatedly saying my name as his broken stare ripped down the walls of my heart. I rolled onto my back looking at the ceiling. I reached my hand out as if something would materialize in front of me and make everything better…not that I knew what better was.

"What are you doing?" a soft voice questioned. That soft voice I always knew, that soft voice I fell in love with.

"Nothing," I replied not moving. He only chuckled sitting beside me. His hand gently brushed against my cheek as he leaned over top of me. His lips softly pressed against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck allowing him to let me forget all of my sins.

His hands gently brushed against my sides and an involuntary shiver ran up my body. "I love you, I'm sorry," I whispered. He smiled leaning back.

"It's okay, I did the same thing after all," he smiled pecking me on the lips once more.

"I forgive you," I answered. "I guess it just took a few flings for us to realize how much we needed one another," I chuckled half heartedly. He nodded and I smiled seemingly lost in his eyes, god I missed these eyes, why was I so stupid to leave him?

"Do you remember at grad, the first time we danced?" he asked brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I accidentally stepped on your foot and you almost fell but then caught yourself," I giggled touching his cheek. "And then later that night you gave me that moon necklace because it was 'almost as beautiful as me,'" I repeated his words from long ago. Before our relationship had gone a stray.

"Do you want to move in with me?" he asked making my heart skip.

"W-what?" I asked. This was too sudden and my grandmother…

"I talked to your grandmother about it and at first she was uncomfortable with the idea, but then after some talk she allowed it."

"I…really?" I asked still not believing my grandmother could be okay with it so quickly.

"Yes, you could call her if you wanted," he chuckled running a hand through his golden hair. I blushed then looked at my hands on my lap.

"I…okay…" I replied.

"Oh thank you Mitsuki!" he pulled me into a hug kissing my cheek. "Ha ha now all I have to do is propose then we are set for the rest of our lives!" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"Where the fuck did you go?" Trent asked as I walked into the house.

"I was out," I replied in a cold tone, I saw him flinch. But I didn't give a fuck.

"Takuto you were gone for three days, you weren't just 'out,'" he answered coolly getting up from where he stood.

"Who dubbed you the fuckin detective of the house?" I asked kicking my shoes off. I heard him let out a sigh but again, I didn't care. I didn't care if he spontaneously combusted on the spot and I was accused of his murder.

"Takuto," he said again running his hand over his face letting out a sigh. "The other two are worried sick about you, they actually worked together and are out looking for you right now. You know they both love you," he answered, I chuckled watching Trent's eyes widen at my childishness.

"Fuck love," a cold hard laugh left my lips. Trent shook his head leaning against a wall.

"What the fuck did she do to you man?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I was sitting on the porch of my own house looking up at the sky. The beautiful sky where my parents probably were. I wish I could see them just one more time, I wish I could just leave this god forsaken life that I had so royally messed up and live with my parents in ignorant bliss.

"Mitsuki?" I turned to see my grandmother walking over to me. I slowly got to my feet in respect.

"Yes grandmother," I replied.

"I am so happy for you," she smiled pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her confused. Happy for me? Over what, being a heartless being?

"For what?" I asked pulling from the embrace.

"Mitsuki you are finally going to live a happy successful life. I was afraid you would wind up like your mother and run away with some indecent man, but as soon as Eichi asked me if you could live with him I couldn't pass it up. Mitsuki, he is rich and will be able to provide a wondrous life for you. At first I was going to have an arranged marriage for you, but as soon as you met Eichi I felt no need," she joyfully explained.

"You were going to?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted an arranged marriage. Especially after you seemed to grow so adamant over that silly singing non sense. Eichi assured me that he wouldn't even let you sing in the shower which gave me a piece of mind. I mean why would you want to do such a dreaded thing, it will get you no where and it is just pure noise," she ranted. And for once a light was shone in my eyes. What the hell did I do! I should be shot on the spot, shot for not ever choosing the right things. Shot for royally fucking everything up.

"And now you two can live happily. Oh Mitsuki, so long as it's him then I don't mind at-" She froze and her hand left my shoulder.

"G-grandmother?" I asked as her wide eyes met mine. "Grandmother!" I screamed as she fell to her knees holding her heart. "Tanaka, somebody, help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

"The fuck you talkin about?" I asked walking past him into the kitchen. "You know I don't swing that way-"

"Takuto please," Trent sighed. "I was there when Kai moved out. I was there when his hot cousin came and helped him move out. I was there when your jaw dropped to the ground and your eyes bulged out of your head. I had my suspicions about you when you first moved in, but as soon as you met Mitsuki my suspicions became fact. Takuto I know you're not gay. I know Maguri is Mitsuki," he spoke, damn he was observant.

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anymore because it's over," I answered.

"Takuto where were you?" he asked completely ignoring my first statement.

"Doesn't matter," I growled grabbing a bottled water from the fridge.

"It does to me, were you with her?" he asked as I sat at the kitchen table. I snorted twisting open the beverage.

"Like hell I was, I was at my ex's," I replied. "I fucked her so I could forget Mitsuki," I answered not caring how shallow I sounded. I could give two or three fucks about anything now.

"Takuto," Trent sighed sitting across from me. I scowled at him then leaned back in my seat.

"So then why didn't you say anything if you knew?" I asked. "I mean you could have gotten me kicked out just like that," I said snapping my fingers. He sighed running his hand through his blond hair, he looked up to me with a small smile.

"I was seriously debating it a few times when you got super drunk and I had to look after you. But when I saw how Eric felt about you…" he trailed off biting his lips.

"When Eric what? And what are you talking about, why do Eric's feelings matter to you?"

"I…Takuto I'm in love with Eric, we have been best friends forever and I have never once showed him my feelings. Do you even know why he wants all of his roommates to be gay?" he asked, that was a good question. I actually had no clue.

"N-no," I replied. Fuck me for being somewhat interested.

"Well you see, Eric is desperately trying to find the love of his life. His parents are rich and they bought him this nice house. His intentions were to have as many roommates as he could and get to know them. And then as soon as he fell in love he was going to kick everyone out of the house so he could live alone with the guy." I would have laughed at how stupid this all sounded if Trent didn't look so damn serious.

"Well I didn't know that-"

"And that's why we have parties too," he interrupted me. "To meet more guys."

"Then why do you stick around?" I asked.

"I love Eric a lot and I was hoping one day he would realize how much he means to me. But then you came into the picture and he fell head over heals. I mean he was seriously debating asking you out a few times but then you met Maguri and he held back, plus with the whole Sky thing."

"Then why didn't he kick Sky out?" I asked. At least this messed up conversation was distracting me from my empty heart.

"Because he thinks Sky is sexy too and said he needed different types of eye candy," he paused to chuckle then looked to me. "And he told me that if you two ever did hook up he would get a video camera and tape it." I looked away disgusted.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because, if you can help me to somehow get him to love me…then I'll keep your secrets and help you win Mitsuki back," he answered.

"Pfft, I don't want that bitch back," I scoffed taking a sip of my water. "She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Then why does it hurt you so much?" he asked leaning his elbow on the table catching my attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"Takuto I can tell your in pain and to say you don't care is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I saw you two at the party, heck I saw you two at breakfast a few days ago. You two are in love and to let whatever happened to you happen, seems pathetic."

"You know what Trent," I got up with an amused expression. "You may think you know everything and are some love guru, but you don't know shit. You don't even have the balls to confess your love to the man you have admired for years. So to sit there and tell me I am pathetic when the girl I thought I loved kicks my heart around then leaves me at some shitty restaurant for her ex who cheated on her, makes you seem more pathetic then me," I growled standing from my seat ignoring the screech the chair made against the floor. "So have a fucking nice day, and maybe think over everything you said," I replied leaving for my room. I was burning all the bridges down today, I wonder how long it will take for me to crumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital alone. Kai had to run an errand and Eichi was moving stuff around in his apartment to make room for my things. From what I knew my grandmother was still going strong in surgery. She had to pull through, she had to live. Although she made my life hell sometimes I couldn't loose her. I didn't want to see anyone else die. I would be all alone…I mean I had Kai, but he was never there for me.

I got up and walked around the waiting room looking out one of the windows to the black parking lot before walking back to my seat. I wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold in the sobs, trying to hold in the pain. I probably deserved this, I didn't want it, but I did deserve it. Karma always gets to you, and I can only imagine this was happening because of all the horrible decisions I made.

"Miss. Kouyama?" It had been hours before a nurse finally walked into the waiting room. I looked up tiredly.

"Yes?" I replied standing. And it all went on from there. The lady had brought me into a separate room, she had told me my grandmother did not make it. We arranged how things would go down and then she asked if I had a safe way to go home. Hah, like I would go home right now. Home was the last place I wanted to be, I didn't even know where my home was right now.

I didn't drive but I didn't bother calling for a cab or ride. I just walked away from the hospital. I walked for a long time watching lights pass by, and people stare at me. I probably looked like death, I had cried a lot and I was sure by the way my dried eyes felt they were blood red.

I had wandered around for so long until I found myself inside a bar…not just any bar, it was the first bar I had ever sang at. I was looking at the stage hoping, praying for something which I knew I shouldn't want. I messed that up, I picked it up then threw it at the ground, then watched it shatter. I slowly stood, I had to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

I don't know how I went to work that night but I did, I don't know how I ended up in this back room, but I did. And as for the girl sitting on my lap, I don't know why or how she got there…but she did.

"You're a really good singer," she giggled playing with the top buttons of my shirt. I nodded taking in her mango perfume. Her golden locks wrapped around me like vines as her lips pressed against my neck.

"Yeah," I replied, it wasn't much of a reply to her question but I didn't care about manners right now. I ran my hands down her shoulders playing with the straps of her shirt. She giggled and her warm tongue slid across my neck. "Feisty aren't we?" I asked, standing with her legs wrapped around my hips. "Maybe we need some privacy." What the fuck was I doing? I thought as my mouth was consumed by hers.

"I would like that," she breathed against my lips.

"Takuto?" I pulled away from the girls lips, by the way I didn't even know her name, when a deep voice frantically called my name. I turned to see my old friend with light brown hair. Keiichi.

"What do you want, I'm busy," I replied, referring to the girl who was currently sucking on my neck. I saw him scowl but ignored it, what I did was none of his business. I turned at started walking away from him until a strong hand clasped my shoulder stopping me.

"Takuto, Mitsuki is missing. I know you worked on that song with her and I thought you might know where she went," he said solemnly. Heh, like I cared.

"Well she's probably riding her blonde fuck into the night," I replied dryly not turning to look at him.

"Takuto, I called Eichi he wasn't with her at the hospital and neither was Kai-"

"Hospital?" I felt my heart stop and dropped the girl who I had been supporting. I turned to look at the man grabbing the front of his shirt, shit what if she was hurt? "Is she hurt?"

"No," Keiichi replied, thank god. "Her grandmother…she died and Mitsuki disappeared, I asked people on the street and they said she came here but then she left…Takuto she's been missing for a long time now." I stood there biting my lip, she hurt me, she ripped my heart out, but if she was hurt I could never forgive myself. I…I didn't care about her…I didn't. But if she was hurt then I couldn't forgive myself or the person who hurt her!

"Takuto!" I heard the girl who I was about to sleep with scream behind me.

"Later," I called over my shoulder sprinting for the door. The only thing running through my head was saving Mitsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I looked around the empty street with lost hope. I had no idea where I was. As soon as I left the bar I just kept walking further and further away from everything I knew until I ended up in this sketchy part of town with old houses bordered by wilting fences. I paused looking up at the dark sky thinking that it would have an answer for me…but all it held were the stars and bright moon.

"Of all the places I find you here," I heard an awfully familiar. I felt my heart skip then sink. What was I going to say to him? I slowly turned to face him with a small smile, the best I could pull off.


	13. In Your Arms

_A/N: Sorry for the long update, I had exams and was stumped on how to continue this next chapter. Anyways there is only one small **warning **in this chapter, there is a limeyish kind of scene at the end of this chapter. Now who is in the lemon this time is a secret! Anyways when the limeish scene is about to happen you'll know so if it offends you then just don't read the rest of the chapter, it's not long at all and you won't be missing anything vital to the rest of the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_Disclaimers: Most of the characters belong to Arina Tanemura! _

Chapter 13: In Your Arms

"Don't you look at me like that after you betrayed me!" he growled stalking over to me, grabbing the collar of my shirt. I let out a sharp screech before his hand clamped over top of my mouth. "I cant believe you slept around with that guy and betrayed me! Your own cousin!" he snarled, taking his hand from my mouth to slap my cheek. Hard.

"Tai, I'm sorry, I just…I was caught in the moment. I didn't mean to." That was a far cry from the truth. Of course I meant to, as soon as Takuto gave me the freedom to sing I leapt for it, and then I ungratefully threw it away.

"You didn't mean to what?"

"I didn't mean to...I mean at first all we were doing was working on music so that I could fulfill my dream and sing...but then..." I was rambling, but I hoped that if I annoyed him enough he would just push it aside and start a new topic.

"Spit it out!" he growled, his hand gripped my arm like a vice. For a moment I thought it would break as a small cry rolled of my lips as his eyes burned into mine. I knew he liked hurting me, he was sadistic and loved seeing me in pain. It had always been that way, and because of him I didn't know how to stick up for myself. I remember when we were younger when no one was around if I protested against something or went against what he wanted, he would hit me or physically harm me in someway. After time I just learned to keep my mouth shut. I knew he was stronger then me, not that all women were not strong enough, but I was not as large as him and did not weight train as he did.

"At first we were just friends but then..." I spoke, trying to hold the tremble wanting to erupt from my body in.

"But then what?" he pushed, his patience was wearing thin. I was slipping into the water now, no longer was I barely treading over it. I shook my head sucking in my lower lip as I tried to hold back my tears, I knew if I tried to talk now my voice would betray me and squeak thoroughly pissing him off more. "Tell me now!" his voice thundered as his hand flew in the air once more striking me hard across the other cheek earning a screech on my half.

"But then I fell in love with him!" I screamed feeling hot tears flood over my burning cheeks. I saw his eyes widen then harden in anger. Why was he so mad?

"Mitsuki I swear, I am going to kill him if you see him again. I don't care if it hurts you. I hate him, he took Sky away from me, and the fact that he is straight and wouldn't even want him pisses me off even more!" A menacing laugh boomed around the area. I flinched as his grip grew along with his laughter. Was he crazy? "I really like that idea!" he sung wiping a tear from his eye. "Mitsuki, if you run back to that man then I have no choice but to kill him."

"N-no!" I screamed pulling my wrist back. I had to try and escape, where I would go evaded me, but he couldn't hurt Takuto, ever! "I never did anything to you, your faults and failures aren't my doing!" I screamed finally finding my bout of confidence. "I never meant to hurt you and I don't care if you hit me one million times, but please, please!" I screamed. "Don't touch Takuto." He chuckled smiling down at me before pushing me to the ground.

"I stand by what I said," he turned on his heals while kicking dirt onto my fallen form in the process. "Now that that old hag is gone I have total control over you, and what I say goes. I don't care if you spend the rest of the night out here, I'm out," he called. I watched him leave finally feeling the chill of the night air engulf my body, a tremor ran along my body as I sat up pulling my knees to my chest.

I did the only thing I knew how at this point. I cried, I cried at my losses and mistakes. I should get up, I should go to Eichi's and ask him to comfort me, to kiss my lips and love me for the emptiness I felt in my heart. I knew he would do it, I knew that if he were here right now he would make love to me if I so wanted him to.

I stood to my feet with shaking legs slowly making my way towards Eichi's apartment. This was my fate, I was going to marry Eichi...I was going to have his children...I was going to be his wife. I chuckled at the irony of the situation. Not too long ago all I ever wanted was Eichi, I wanted his laugh, his smile, his everything. But then...but then my stupid cousin asked me to help him move and I met the man who would change my life.

I still remember the buzz that ran through my body when our eyes first met. I vaguely remember his roommate Trent standing beside him, but in the moment the only person who really caught my sight was him. And if I could go back in the past I would have pushed myself at the door and told her to run, run away from the blue eyed man who was going to captivate our hearts.

No.

|That was a lie, I would have pushed her into his arms, I would have demanded she kissed him there and then...I would have made sure that she chose him...and only him.

I covered my eyes falling against the brick wall of one of the buildings. My mouth was set in what felt like a permanent frown as more tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Why was I thinking such foolish things knowing my emotions were on a crazy roller coaster ride.

"Miss," a soft hand touched my shoulder. I looked to see an elderly man looking at me as his wife clung to his arm. A soft smile graced his features and he looked to his wife for a moment before turning back to me. "Miss do you know a handsome man with blue eyes?" I looked to him confused, what was he talking about?

"Don't ask her like that," his wife scolded looking down at me after.

"Dear, what we are trying to say is we saw a young man with blue eyes frantically running around the area. He asked us to see if we saw a brown eyed girl named-"

"Mitsuki?" I cut her off watching her eyes widen before hastily nodding her head. She smiled looking to her husband.

"We found her! It's just that that boy looked so worried, like he lost his most prized possession. And then we saw a pretty girl fitting his description. Mitsuki he just asked us this, he shouldn't be too far he just walked into that restaurant," the elderly lady spoke pointing across the street. I nodded slowly rising. I don't know why I didn't turn and run. I mean Takuto was furious with me and I knew I was probably the last person he wanted to see...but the way the lady described him made it seem like he really cared, like he really forgave me.

I thanked the couple then ran to the restaurant ignoring the stares as I burst into the building frantically looking around the large entry way. There was a flight of stairs leading to where the seating areas were and I took no time to think as I sprinted up the stairs.

"Sir we have not seen her." I heard an agitated voice reply from the top of the stairs.

"Are you sure?" A voice which I never thought I would hear again ask. I had never heard him so worried or rushed before.

"Sir, even if I did see her that information is confidential and I would not be obligated to tell you in the safety and respect of the customer, now can you please leave you are disturbing the customers."

"Listen here you stupid fuck, this girl has gone missing and I will be damned if she gets hurt in any way, so you tell me _now_," I heard his voice grow sharp as he uttered the word. "Or we take this outside and you can decide if you want to stick with what you just said. Got it?" At that point I made it to the top of the stairs. I saw Takuto, who was facing away from me, grabbing the collar of the man at the front desk. The man looked like a mouse caught in the eyes of a snake as his eyes caught sight of me for a moment.

"S-sir, I think...I think I found the young lady you were looking for," he stuttered, a small bead of sweat descending from his brow as he reached for a hanky to wipe it away as Takuto let go of him.

"Then tell me!" he growled. The man nodded as his shaking hand rose pointing directly to me. I saw Takuto's back stiffen as he slowly turned towards me. I wanted to sink back as I saw a ghost of the pain in his face from when I left him for Eichi.

"Thank you," he told the man before walking to my side. He walked right past me and instead of uttering the embarrassment of standing across from the man in the front desk I followed Takuto down the stairs.

"You're so stupid," he grumbled as we got outside. I felt a pang of sadness wash over me as we headed down the street. I felt guilty for wanting to see that pain, that pain for just a moment that told me he loved me. The pain that had rung clear as a bell in his voice when he was begging the man back at the restaurant if he had seen me.

We stopped at a bus stop without a word. I looked to him a few times but quickly looked away when his eyes caught with mine. I could almost feel the anger and tension rolling off of him and I had no one to blame but myself. I looked at my feet for a moment then folded my hands. I knew this was my fault and I knew he should be ignoring me like he was but...but it was just so frustrating, I was so completely ready to hand this man my heart and he could probably care less if I ripped it out right now and handed it to him. As gross as that would be I wouldn't stop from doing it if I knew he would be happy.

"You didn't have to do it," I spoke quietly looking up to him. He didn't flinch, he looked down the street away from me as he pretended to watch cars pass by. "You didn't have to come looking for me. I was fine on my own, I knew where I was going-"

"Really?" his cold, almost sinister voice cut. "Then where were you going?"

Eichi's name almost rolled off of my tongue before I clamped my mouth shut. Was I really going to Eichi's home? Or was that just a way to keep myself distracted from where I was really headed? I sighed, I knew all along, I had never intended to go back to Eichi's home. All along my trail was slowly leading me to Takuto's arms.

"That's what I thought," he spoke as a bus pulled up. He was assuming I was going to say Eichi. I was about to tell him what I had just concluded in my mind but he had already climbed onto the bus sitting near the back. The bus wasn't that full but I didn't feel like arguing with him while there were other by standards. I sat a few rows ahead of him resting my head on the side of the bus.

"Hey cutey, is that your boy?" I looked to see some man in rags talking to me as he pointed to Takuto at the back.

"No," I replied curtly.

"Then how bout you come home with me for the night?" he smiled opening his arms with the thought that I would smile then jump into his lap. He was far from the truth.

"I'm sorry I already have a boyfriend." I replied hearing a snort from the man behind me. I bit my lip, like that would stop me. I had already cheated on my boyfriend.

"Is that going to stop you?" he asked with a grin, giving me a small wink. The bus came to a halt as the man stood. "Last change baby, you come with me now and I can give you the night of your life. But if you stay here there is no telling what frowns in the back there," he said referring to the fuming Takuto. "Will do to you." I shook my head again.

"I'm sorry, I already am in love with a man," I said firmly, watching the man frown then shrug his shoulders. What he didn't know was that I was in love with 'frowns' as he had currently addressed him.

"Oh well, your loss I guess." I looked out the window not taking a second glance at the man. And as we started to move again, I was left alone on the bus with Takuto. I looked back to Takuto for only a second, thanking the lord he had been looking out the window as I had. I sighed then turned back to the front of the bus. It was pas midnight and I was exhausted in every way possible. I was slowly nodding off, and although I knew it was stupid to fall asleep on a bus, I couldn't help it. My head fell as I succumbed to my exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto POV<strong>

She was so stupid, I mean other then having to sit across from that stupid bum, she actually struck up a conversation with him! Fuck, and then the stupid guy told her I would do something bad to her if she didn't go with him. I guess he saw the death glare I was directing to him. I would be lying if I said I wasn't trying to burn a whole through his ugly head with my eyes.

I don't know why it bothered me so much that he was talking to her, I mean it wasn't like she was mine. I could have made her...but I didn't have the courage. Hell, I should have just slept with her the night of the party when she was drunk. I should have fucked her so hard that I got her pregnant and that even through her drunken haze of the night she would have remembered the way I embraced her. I should have done all these things but I couldn't. I was too big of a fucking coward. I knew deep down in my heart I couldn't hurt that precious girl. Trying to ignore her at the bus stop as I heard her heart shatter almost killed me, it was as if getting on the bus was my only escape. And I was stupid enough at the time to feel some stitch of hope that she would come sit next to me. If she had done that...if she had done that I don't think I would have been able to deny her for another second and would have pulled her into my arms letting her know that leaving me again was impossible.

I sighed looking out the window, not really seeing the scenery as it passed by in a confusing blur. Fuck, that's what this all was. Confusing. At first I felt like I hated her, like all I wanted was for her to hurt over me and come running back to me so I could shoot her down so hard her heart would be shattered forever.

But then, but then when ever I actually saw her all those horrendous thoughts and feeling escaped me. For when I saw her, I wanted nothing more but to pull her into my arms, to whisper sweet fucking nothings into her ear as she settled into my arms promising never to let go. God, I wanted that girl so much every time I saw her. I was so infatuated with her, so captivated, so stolen...so in love, that I would get down on my knees at her mercy. I would do anything for that girl. And as I looked back to the man who was flirting with her, I knew. I knew that if he made one physical move on her, if he tried to touch her whether it be in her own request or against her will, there would be nothing stopping me from breaking down my own barriers and killing the man who dared to taint her.

When the bus stopped she turned him down politely once more. She looked away from him out the window thinking he was going to leave it at that and get off the bus defeated. She was so naive. The mans features grew ferocious with anger as his hand balled into a fist of rage, apparently he didn't like her blowing him off so easily. My eyes widened, I had watched the scrawny guy from the moment we got on the bus. I knew that she was no match for him, but I also knew that he was no match for me. He slowly took a step towards her, she not paying attention, and was about to grab her by her hair. I immediately rose staring daggers at the man. He seemed to notice then looked to me.

At first I think he thought I was just standing to get off the bus, but as I started storming towards him with a cloud of rage hovering above me, he seemed to pick up on the mood of things and like a dog with his tail caught between his legs fled for the exit. I smiled then sat back on my seat crossing my arms. Nice fucking try, I thought looking back to Mitsuki who still had no clue to what had just happened, before I looked back out the window.

The rest of the ride was short and as we got to my stop I looked to see Mitsuki sleeping. To be honest I was debating the entire ride whether I should foolishly ask if she wanted to stay with me for the night, but I found my escape when I saw she was sleeping. I bit back what my heart wanted me to do and started for the exit of the bus, I was about to jump off before a hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Really, after putting up that show in the back of the bus you're going to leave that sweet girl behind?" I looked back to see the tired eyes of the bus driver. "There are a lot of creeps that take the bus at night and at first I was worried for that young girls safety when she sat where she did, but then you saved her. Son, I don't know what your relation is to that girl but I can tell you know each other. I would go as far as saying you love her, I saw the way you looked at her on the bus-"

"What are you some detective? Maybe if you watched the fucking road when you drove instead of the passengers you could actually make it to certain routes on time," I growled, seeing the disappointment in the mans eyes. He didn't know what he was talking about, I thought looking back at the sleeping girl on the bus...fuck me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsuki POV<strong>

I woke up on a familiar sofa. It was funny that now I was subjected to the couch as apposed to his arms. I really messed things up, but I did love him, although now coming from my lips it may seem like a lie to him. I had to let him know I was serious, I was stupid and emotional when I left him…that was no excuse. I guess the truth was I was afraid. I was afraid to chose between what I knew and what I didn't know.

I knew Eichi loved me, I knew he would be there for me and I knew I would always have a roof over my head and food to feed me. And at the time I knew my grandmother would be happy for me and praise me for my good choice.

But what I didn't know…

What I didn't know was if we would always be in the same city or be traveling looking for new gigs to sing at. What I didn't know was if we would always have the food we needed to survive. What I didn't know was if my grandmother would reject me and completely eliminate me from her life, because as big of a pain she was to me I still loved her. And what I didn't know was how I could fall so deeply, so quickly, and so irreversibly in love with the man sleeping across from me in his bed right now.

But what I did know was that I had to mend things between us and I wasn't waiting later for it to happen.

I slowly stood from the couch ignoring the ache in my back from sleeping in such an awkward position and made my way to his bed. A soft snore escaped his full lips and he rolled onto his back, making my heart freeze. Crap, was he awake? My heart returned to normal when his soft snore once again filled the room. I was stupid being scared thinking he was awake, because what I did next was definitely going to wake him.

I carefully climbed onto the bed hovering over top of him, I only had a few seconds before he woke up or moved again. I slowly leaned forward sliding down so that I was laying flush against his body and kissed his lips. I tried to ignore the worry in my stomach when I felt his lips stiffen and his hands wrap around my arms. For a moment he held me to him before pushing me off. I landed beside him with a thud as he shot up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" And the anger I had always been so afraid of was finally directed to me.

"I…" What was I supposed to say? I knew he would be angry but I never thought he'd react like this.

"What? You were horny and your stupid blonde boyfriend wasn't here to feed your hunger?" he growled. Even in the dark I could feel his blue eyes burning into mine.

"I never slept with him!" I retorted.

"What about last night?" he growled not believing me.

"I slept in his bed okay! But I never had sex with him! We were going to but I pushed him off because it felt wrong!" I yelled back feeling my own anger spike.

"I don't believe you," he mumbled.

"If you're so mad at me then why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just leave me on the bus!" I gritted my teeth. I knew he felt something still, he had to! If you really did hate someone then you wouldn't look for them, not like he did.

"It doesn't matter, go back to sleep," he murmured flopping back down on his bed facing away from me. Wow, did he think that would work? As if him pretending to sleep diminished the fight entirely? I sighed covering my face with my hands. Getting mad like this wasn't going to fix anything, we had to talk.

"I was scared," I whispered. He didn't reply, that was fine. If he wanted to pretend to sleep then he could, if he wanted to ignore me then that was fine. But leaving what we once had like this, that wasn't fine. "At the diner." I heard him take in a sharp breath and flinched, I hurt him really bad that day. "I didn't know what to do, I was so unsure of our love. I mean I was still with Eichi, it was practically an affair and I…I fell in love with you so quickly that I thought it was false, no one falls for another that quickly without there being something wrong." I looked to see he was still pretending to sleep.

"But when I was with Eichi I realized something. I realized that every minute I was with him, every second he kissed me I was thinking of you. But every minute I was with you I never thought of him, every moment I kissed you he was never there. And that was when I realized that the only reason I fell for you so hard and so quickly was because I was subconsciously telling myself that you were the one. You were the only one who said that I could become a singer, you were the only one who protected me. And I was stupid, I fucked up…" I sighed, he wasn't going to listen.

"You think it works like that?" he asked rolling over so that he was facing me. I looked down in shock, he was listening. "You think you can rip my heart out, throw it on the floor stomp on it, then give me some lame ass speech and think it's all okay? How old are you? I mean do you want to play the hurting game? Cause I have some juicy news for you babe," his voice grew dry. "When you left me I went back to Hikari and slept with her, and I was about to hook up with some random girl after my show but then Keiichi came and told me you might be in trouble and I stupidly came to save you."

"What happened to you would never sleep with another girl?" I asked, god I was getting angry again!

"What happened to I wont let Eichi get between us?" he spat back. I shook my head then got out of the bed. This wasn't going anywhere, I guess it never was. I walked to the couch grabbing my coat before heading for the door. I didn't know where I would go but any form of physical abuse would be better then the pain this man was inflicting upon my heart.

I reached for the handle of the door before a strong pair of hands grabbed my shoulders spinning me around. I didn't have a chance to process what was happening when a soft pair of lips met mine. I never understood this man, but that was why I loved him he was full of surprises.

"The fucking cheesy speech got to me okay," he whispered against my lips as my arms wound around his neck. "Now here's mine, when you left me I cried okay, I know its childish and I'm a man but I never knew such a strong pain could engulf me. When I found out Hikari cheated on me I didn't bat an eye, I mean it hurt but you leaving, it was like the apocalypse. I fucking love you okay, I guess I was just mad you chose him after he hurt you and not because you actually chose him. To be honest I just wanted you to be happy and overreacted, god I love you, and I want you I want you for the rest of my life," he whispered kissing me again.

His hand ran through my hair and I pushed off the wall feeling him momentarily freeze. I smiled then slid out of his arms to climb atop his bed and lay in the middle. "Are you coming?" I asked. I had to hide how nervous I was. It wasn't that I didn't want this to happen, I was just anxious. I heard his soft footsteps pad across the floor and the shifting of the bed as he climbed over top of me.

"I love you and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like I did. I'm not doing this out of guilt or to make up for what I did. That will always be my mistake. I want to do this because I love you and I want you to make me yours right now," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck pulling his mouth against mine. His tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth letting out a soft groan as his hands traced my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck uttering a soft moan of pleasure as his steady hands worked along my body, lifting my shirt above my head. I blushed as he brushed my bare stomach reaching for the back of my bra.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, gently kissing my lips as he removed the delicate fabric from my body. My cheeks set fire as he reached for my chest and I pulled him close letting another moan roll off my tongue.

I never expected this all to feel so amazing, I never knew that I wanted him so bad. I hesitantly reached for the brim of his briefs slowly pulling them off as he slid my skirt and undergarments off. He continued kissing and caressing my body until it grew unbearable.

"Take me now," I whispered in his ear, gently nibbling on it. He nodded kissing my lips with fiery passion, I sighed in pure bliss.


End file.
